EXTRAS Celebridad del Mes
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Extras del FIC Celebridad del Mes. Complemento de cada capítulo desde el punto de vista de Edward. Es necesario leer CELEBRIDAD DEL MES para entender cada capítulo. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Encuentro con la fan histérica

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**SI NO HAS LEÍDO CELEBRIDAD DEL MES NO LEAS ESTO, SON EXTRAS DE ESE FIC Y NO VAS A ENTENDER. **

**CORRE A MI PERFIL Y LEE LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Día 1**

**Encuentro con la Fan Histérica**

Cómo amo los días en que no tengo absolutamente nada qué hacer. Alice estaba en casa de nuestros padres y nadie interrumpiría la calma que sentía. Mi única preocupación era que alguien pudiese ver mis huevos a través de mi calzoncillo mientras estaba con las piernas hacia arriba, acostado en la cama que quedaba frente a la piscina. Sabía muy bien que en el momento en que Carmen pasara debía cerrar las piernas.

La brisa era suave y estaba casi durmiéndome con Nessie acostada quieta a mi lado. Era una buena perra y amaba cuando le rascaba la barriga. Días como ese eran los que me hacían pensar que la vida no podría ser mejor.

Me levanté para agarrar un paquete de cigarrillos, pero me detuve cuando el sonido del timbre invadió mis oídos. _Espero de verdad que no sea Alice._

Fui a la cocina y apreté el intercomunicador con el fin de descubrir quien estaba esperando del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —indagué.

—Isabella Swan —dijo la chica rubia que esperaba en mi portón.

Esa semana ya casi había caído en el truco de algunas fans que decían ser Isabella Swan. Innumerables de ellas se paraban en mi puerta y juraban ser la periodista para que les abriera el portón y las dejara invadir mi casa. La cosa era que esa chica era diferente. Vestía traje de oficina y aparentaba una cierta tranquilidad que otras no tenían. Pensé en buscar mi celular para ver si era el día correcto en el que debía aparecer en mi casa, pero admito que tenía un poco de pereza_. Debe ser ella_.

—Puede entrar —hablé apretando el botón.

Nada pudo prepararme para la escena que vi al abrir la puerta. La chica era linda, pero cuando puso sus ojos en mí, lágrimas y más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Su maquillaje escurriendo y líneas negras hechas por su llanto cubrían su mejilla.

—Ed-ward… Ed-ward —balbuceaba. Entré en pánico.

—¿Isabella? —pregunté porque debía ser un imbécil, pero decían que la esperanza es la última que muere. ¿Verdad? _Vas a ver que la periodista tuvo algún problema durante el camino y es por eso que llora y tiembla compulsivamente en mi puerta._

—Te amooooooooooooo —habló acercándose a mí y yo me fui yendo hacia atrás. Creo que Nessie aún era muy joven para conseguir defenderme. La cachorra probablemente aún estaba acostada en frente de la piscina tomando el sol, y aun así dicen que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre.

—No eres Isabella, ¿correcto? —intenté una vez más.

—Tengo todas tus canciones, y yo, yo sigo tu carrera desde el comienzo… ah, Dios mío, no puedo respirar —habló la chica, su cara completamente roja. Todo lo que necesito ahora es a Jessica reclamándome porque una fan tuvo un ataque cardiaco en mi puerta.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —cuestioné preocupado.

—Quiero una foto —habló ella, sacando su celular de su bolso y parándose a mi lado. Un _flash_ surgió y concluí que la foto se había tomado—. ¿Quedó bien?

—Quedó en un buen encuadre —respondí, ya que la chica estaba con cara de que alguien había acabado de morir y yo parecía paniqueado.

—Gracias —habló más aliviada—. ¿Puedes darme un autógrafo?

—Claro. ¿Tienes papel y lapicero?

—Lo tengo —habló, dándome un esfero y, en lugar de agarrar papel, bajó su escote y dejó parte de su seno expuesto, junto a su brasier—. Aquí, encima de mi corazón.

Las cosas que somos capaces de hacer por un fan. Firmé la piel de la chica y ella, pareciendo contenta, me agradeció y salió de mi casa como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

Cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella. Nessie estaba parada, mirándome con el cuello girado con cara de duda.

—Ahora es cuando apareces, ¿eh? ¡Gran defensora! —hablé, pasando a su lado y agarrando mi celular que estaba tirado en el sofá de la sala.

_Mierda, me equivoqué por un día._ _Mañana. Mañana es el día en el que Isabella Swan debe aparecer en mi casa._

* * *

**Hola, este es el primer extra de Celebridad del mes, aquí los publicaré también semanalmente. Los siguientes extras se los voy a mandar antes al correo a quienes me envíen review en CELEBRIDAD DEL MES, en el capítulo de la siguiente semana les explicaré mejor.**

**¿Qué tal este Edward? El pobre casi se infarta al ver a esa loca en su puerta jajaja Espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	2. Vino, cigarros y ojos cerrados

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 2 **

**Vino, cigarros y ojos cerrados**

Estábamos en el balcón de mi cuarto. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con Nessie en su regazo y en las manos una copa de vino que iba por la mitad. Sus ojos de vez en cuando se enfocaban en mí y, ciertas veces, iban hacia el cielo estrellado. Pero lo que me fascinaba más era cuando en medio de una canción la observaba y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. El viento pasaba y su cabello revoloteaba, pero eso no parecía incomodarla.

Decir que estaba atraído por ella no era necesario, pero había algo más. Esa comodidad que sentía a su lado era algo que no sabía cómo explicar.

—Esa fue mi favorita —dijo ella cuando la canción terminó—. Pero es un tanto extraño escucharte cantar una canción sobre la inseguridad.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Normalmente las personas inseguras tienden a dudar y tu no hiciste eso en ningún momento.

—Era bastante inseguro cuando era adolescente. La verdad creo que solo logré dejar de ser así cuando noté que la mayor ambición de mi vida era convertirme en un músico reconocido. Fue como una epifanía. El resultado de eso fue mi primer video en YouTube —confesé, agarrando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

—¿De verdad? Tenía una visión completamente diferente de ti.

—¿Cómo así? —cuestioné curioso.

—No sé. Imaginaba que eras el conquistador del colegio y que seducías a las chicas cantando las canciones románticas del momento —habló y me carcajee.

—No. Solo uso la música para seducir a las mujeres cuando las traigo a mi balcón —hablé, soltando el humo por la boca y guiñándole un ojo.

—Y reclama por ser llamado Cachorro —la escuché murmurar y sonreí inmediatamente con el comentario.

—Solo estoy jugando, Garrapata. Para ser sincero eres la primer persona que me hace compañía aquí cuando toco. Normalmente me gusta estar solo, pero está siendo agradable compartir esto contigo.

—Aquí es tan relajante —habló vaciando la tercera copa de vino y acostándose en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Estaba deslumbrado.

—¿Quieres que toque una canción más? —pregunté.

—Sí. Sedúceme —habló, intentando parecer seria y creo que, hasta sexy, pero una carcajada estruendosa terminó saliendo de su boca—. ¿Cómo logras decir esas cosas sin reírte y aun así sonar todo sensual?

—¿Me encuentras sensual?

—Arg, no fue eso lo que dije. Para de usar mis palabras contra mí.

—Fue eso lo que dijiste. Que mi voz es… sexy —dije, intentando hacer una voz que por la risa de ella no sonó nada sexy

—Si es así como seduces a las chicas no es de extrañar que me hayas dicho que nunca follabas en este cuarto —dijo entre carcajadas.

—Te estás divirtiendo, ¿eh?

—Más que nunca —respondió, intentando contener la risa.

—Entonces vamos, voy a continuar siendo tu mejor forma de entretenimiento —hablé, tirando el filtro del cigarro en el cenicero y cogiendo mi guitarra.

Comencé a tocar y ella continuó acostada en el suelo. La canción salía sin esfuerzo de mis labios y Bella parecía adorar el sonido que yo producía. Sus manos iban sobre su cabeza y seguían la melodía de la canción, pereciendo ser llevadas por el viento. Paró de pronto y giró el rostro por completo en mi dirección, dándome una sonrisa que inmediatamente retribuí. _Qué hermosa imagen._

Con la conclusión de la canción se levantó y bostezó, deseándome las buenas noches. Continué tocando una canción más y cerré los ojos. Aunque ya no estuviese ahí, aún podía verla perfectamente con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

**Y eso es todo, al parecer algo está naciendo entre estos dos a solo dos días de conocerse… ¿Opiniones? ¿Reacciones? Espero sus comentarios con ansias.**

**Muchas ya lo leyeron porque se los envié por PM, pero déjenme sus comentarios aquí jajaja**

**Nos leemos en una semana.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	3. Thump Thump Thump

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 3 **

**Thump Thump Thump**

Tony Lisbon no se callaba la boca. No es que no me callera bien, todas las veces que nos encontramos habíamos mantenido innumerables conversaciones sobre el mundo de la música, pero hoy me estaba distrayendo y no podía darle atención a Bella.

Era posible sentir la presencia de ella a mi lado, pero sabía que era falta de educación quitar la mirada de Tony para ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Entonces, continué escuchando sus palabras y balanceando la cabeza en los momentos que juzgaba necesario. Bien, eso hasta el momento en que escuché a Bella con voz alarmada detrás de mí.

—Hey, quien eres…

Cuando enfoqué mi atención en ella, vi que Jacob Black estaba con las manos en su cintura y miraba detalladamente el escote de su vestido. Estaba casi saliendo de mi sitio para defender a Bella del mujeriego actor, pero antes de que pudiera moverme, me sorprendió al lanzarse a los brazos de él y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Jake! —Exclamó y él se agachó un poco par cuchichear algo en su oído—. Ah, estoy con Edward Cullen.

Mis ojos escudriñando a ambos con precisión y no sabía qué pensar. _¿Ella conoce a Jacob Black?_

—Un placer —dijo apretando mi mano y le retribuí el gesto. _¿Será que se da cuenta que estoy intentando romper sus dedos? —_¿Te importa si secuestro a Bells por algunos minutos? Hace algunos meses que no nos vemos.

_¿Bells? ¿Y qué quería decir con "hace unos meses que no nos vemos"?_

Sin saber qué responder miré cómo Bella se alejaba de mi lado de la mano con Jacob, que la haló para un lugar más reservado.

No me gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Jacob Black siempre tuvo la fama de mujeriego, ha salido con más mujeres famosas de lo que sería capaz citar. El hecho de que esté tan cerca de Bella me irritaba. Pero no comprendía exactamente el motivo, solo sabía que no quería que se aprovechara de ella.

Conversaban animadamente y Jacob de reojo me miraba, como si estuviera jactándose por estar con mi Garrapata. Cuando puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la haló más cerca, mi sangre hirvió y mi corazón se disparó.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

—Bella, creo que mejor nos vamos ahora. Tenemos que despertarnos temprano por la mañana —dije la primer cosa que vino a mi mente y que sería capaz de separarlos.

—Ah… ok. Jake, nos hablamos —respondió ella, sonriéndole al imbécil.

—Seguro. ¿Aún tienes mi número?

—Lo tengo. Yo te llamo —respondió animada y cuando se puso en punta de pies para darle un beso en la mejilla al idiota, me giré y caminé hacia la salida del lugar. Estaba irritado y sabía que me seguiría enseguida.

—¿Ya terminaste de conversar con tu amiguito? —pregunté desde afuera del lugar apenas apareció detrás de mí.

—Sí, la conversación con mi amiguito ya terminó. ¿Qué te está incomodando, eh?

—Nada —respondí, pero ella me miró con tanta furia que inventé la primer disculpa que vino a mi mente, pero que en el fondo no dejaba de ser verdad—. Jessica me dio un sermón hace poco, solo quiero ir a casa, ¿ok?

—Ah… ok —habló, conforme con mi respuesta.

El camino en carro fue torturante. Intentaba no pensar mucho sobre lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Bella, pero mi mente no paraba un segundo siquiera. Cuando subimos las escaleras me deseó buenas noches, pero antes que entrara a mi cuarto pidió que la ayudara con el collar que mi hermana le había prestado.

Su piel era blanca y tan suave, mis dedos tocaron su nuca con delicadeza, apartando el cabello que caía sobre su espalda.

—¿A qué hora tengo que despertarme mañana? —preguntó, despertándome del trance y haciendo que desabrochara el collar para quitarlo de su cuello.

—Mañana solo tengo que grabar una entrevista en _talk show_ con Jarry Queen en la noche, mañana estás libre.

—Pensé haber escuchado que mañana iba a ser muy ocupado.

—Yo… me confundí. Nunca he estado tan confundido —hablé, mirándola e intentando buscar alguna respuesta para lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no encontré nada.

—Tal vez necesites de unas vacaciones —sugirió.

—Sí, debe ser eso. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Me quité la ropa y me acosté con calzoncillos en la cama. Estaba irritado. Irritado porque una parte de mi estaba comenzando a desenvolver sentimientos, y no digo sentimientos del tipo "tengo ganas de follar contigo", pero sí sentimientos del tipo "quiero escribir canciones sobre ti, presentarte a mi mamá y… ok, follar contigo, pero quisiera poder decir que estamos haciendo el amor.

Tres días. Solo puedo estar alucinando.

* * *

**Y bien… este Edward está como celoso jajaja ¿Opiniones? Déjenme saberlas por aquí.**

**A las chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios ayer, no pude enviarles el extra, porque estuve todo el día ocupada y ya llegué super noche muy cansada y como hoy era el día de actualizar pues aquí está.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana :D**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	4. If you are wise you'll listen to me

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 4 **

**If you are wise you'll listen to me**

Bajando las escaleras hacia el primer piso escuché a Zafrina cantar. Eso no era una novedad para mí, ya que desde pequeño estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a la abuela acompañar las canciones de la radio.

—¿Sabe que nunca la he escuchado cantar una de mis canciones? —comenté, parándome al lado de ella en la cocina.

—Porque prefiero mil veces quedarme escuchando la voz de mi nietecito sonando en las radios de todo el mundo —respondió orgullosa.

—Usted siempre está lista con alguna respuesta.

—Años de experiencia, mi muchacho —habló, riéndose—. ¿Cómo les fue en la fiesta anoche?

—La misma cosa de siempre.

—¿Hasta con Bella a tu lado la fiesta fue la misma cosa?

—No. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, pero ella prefirió alejarse de mi lado para hablar con ese mujeriego de Jacob Black.

—Edward, Edward… ¿Por casualidad estás celoso?

—No. Solo creo que Bella no debería pasar tiempo con una persona como Jacob.

—Ella debería pasar su tiempo con alguien como… hmmm… déjame pensar… ¿Cómo tú? —preguntó con la ceja arqueada y una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

—¡Ella fue ahí conmigo! —protesté.

—¡Para de reclamar como un niño mimado! Apuesto a que Bella es una mujer inteligente, sabe con quien debe o no hablar.

—No me gusta Jacob. Siempre me mira de manera extraña, lleno de sonrisitas como si estuviera jactándose —hablé, recordando las veces anteriores que lo había encontrado.

—Sabes muy bien como es esa industria de Hollywood. Detén tanta tontería y trata a la niña de la misma manera que antes, Dios sabe cuán insoportable te pones cuando estás con celos —dijo rolando los ojos. Quería contradecirla, pero estaba en lo cierto.

—No tengo celos. Es solo que… Ni aunque quisiera podría tratarla diferente, cuando estoy a su lado no puedo contenerme.

—Parece que alguien finalmente logró capturar tu atención. Es bueno verte interesado en algo además de la música; ella es una buena muchacha. Deberías haber visto tu rostro anoche, cuando vino vestida de esa manera, estaba hermosa.

—Ella lo es —murmuré.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

—Es muy bonita —hablé más alto, pero incómodo por estar teniendo esa conversación con Zafrina. Quería conversar con alguien que conociera a Bella y, entre mi abuela y Alice, mi abuela parecía, por lejos, la mejor opción—. La manera que me siento con ella a mi lado, no sé describirla…

—No necesitas dar nombre a todo lo que sientes.

—Lo sé, pero… está aquí solo hace tres días. Parece una locura de mi cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué puedes hacer para que te sientas mejor?

—¿Qué?

—Parar de contar los días, deja que las cosas pasen. No conozco a Bella como te conozco a ti, pero definitivamente ella está sintiendo algo.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Los mayores siempre tienes la razón.

* * *

**Y sí, los mayores siempre tienen la razón, porque más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo. ¿O qué creen ustedes? Espero ansiosa sus opiniones.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	5. Los dulces labios de Bella durmiente

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 5**

**Los dulces labios de Bella durmiente**

"Alguien tenía que educarte". ¿Qué tipo de persona llega a tu casa en menos de una semana e impone eso? La respuesta para esa pregunta es: Bella Swan. No sé si se daba cuenta, pero, así como yo, ella también sentía cierta libertad cuando estábamos juntos. Es difícil hasta explicarlo, pero era como si no necesitara medir mis palabras para hablar con ella.

Entonces, aquí estaba yo, viendo una película basada en un juego de mesa. Bella no soportaba que hablara durante la película, insistiendo que, si me quedaba quieto y prestara atención, no necesitaba estar haciendo preguntas sobre qué estaba pasando.

Nos quedamos en silencio. De repente, la cabeza de Bella se recostó en mi hombro y mi corazón se disparó inesperadamente. _¿Será que finalmente estaba dispuesta a mostrar que también estaba naciendo algún tipo de sentimiento por mí?_ Giré mi rostro y noté que estaba con los ojos cerrados, se había dormido, su expresión era relajada y tranquila. Mi mano tocó su rostro levemente y no pareció incomodarse, di un toque en su pequeña nariz y soltó un leve ronquido. Intenté de todas las maneras controlar el movimiento de mis hombros mientras reía.

La cargué en mis brazos y caminé en dirección a su cuarto, cuando estaba casi llegando a su puerta se despertó asustada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó desorientada.

—Llevándote al cuarto.

—Espero que al mío —habló, cerrando los ojos nuevamente y haciéndome reír por su cometario.

—Claro. ¿Crees que sacaría provecho solo porque estabas prácticamente babeando en mi cuello? —bromee.

—¿Lo estaba?

—Sí, y también roncando —agregué.

—No ronco —habló, frunciendo el ceño.

—Intenta convencerte de eso —comenté y la puse en la cama, halando la sábana y cubriéndola.

—Buenas noches, Edward —habló mientras terminaba de acomodarla en la cama y, para mi sorpresa, dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata —deseé y le retribuí con un casto beso en la frente.

Al acostarme en la cama pensé en la sensación que sus labios me habían provocado en la piel, algo tan inocente. Enseguida recordé cómo esos labios habían envuelto mi dedo cubierto de chocolate y toda la pureza que intenté mantener en mi mente, fue abandonada.

Intenté apartar las imágenes que rondaban mi cabeza, pero después de algunos minutos terminé cediendo al deseo. Puse mi mano alrededor de mi pene e imaginé cuán mejor sería tener a su boca succionando.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan, chaaaann… (GUIÑO GUIÑO) Jajaja, espero sus opiniones con ansias locas y agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado en los capítulos anteriores, me hace enormemente feliz leer sus reacciones.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	6. ¿Me das una manito?

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 6**

**¿Me das una manito?**

Admito que nunca fui muy fan de ir al gimnasio, aunque al final de mi adolescencia Emmett prácticamente me forzó a acompañarlo a las clases para ganar masa muscular. Durante el tiempo de las giras también era obligado a hacer una serie de ejercicios, pero era un poco perezoso cuando estábamos en la fase de divulgación.

El ensayo para la lucha del videoclip me dejó completamente acabado, ya que no me ejercitaba hace cerca de un mes, mis muslos dolían y mi espalda ni hablar. Todo lo que necesitaba era una manito. O dos. Delicadas. Suaves y de preferencia que pertenecieran a la morena más linda que había visto en esta vida.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitaría? De un masaje, pero no conozco a ninguna masajista que atienda en casa a esta hora —hablé, intentando ser sutil.

—Carajo, que pena, ¿verdad? —respondió ella, ignorando mi pedido implícito.

—Garrapaaaata —refunfuñé. Hablar de esa manera siempre funcionaba con Alice, mamá y Zafrina, tal vez funcionara con ella.

—Voy a tomar un baño y regreso para hacerte un masaje —cedió.

Jessica estaba llamándome sin parar y no tenía paciencia para escuchar sus reclamos. Tiré el celular en la silla que quedaba cerca de mi cama y Bella escogió ese exacto momento para entrar en el cuarto.

—Siento cierta hostilidad con tu celular. ¿Llegué en un mal momento?

—No. Era Jessica.

—¿Qué quería? ¿Reclamar?

—No sé, apagué el celular. La única cosa que quiero ahora son tus manos en mi —hablé, colocando mi cabeza en las almohadas. No era posible ver su rostro, pero apuesto que estaba roja de vergüenza por mis palabras.

Vino encima de mí y se sentó casi sobre de mi trasero, el calor de su cuerpo cerca al mío no le estaba haciendo bien a mi sanidad. Si no estuviera bocabajo estaría rozándose muy bien encima de mi pene. _Mierda, no puedo pensar en esas cosas. "No voy a tener una erección, no voy a tener una erección"_, repetí el mantra en mi cabeza.

Sus manos eran delicadas y pequeñas, le hacían maravillas a mi cuerpo. La forma suave en que me tocaba terminó haciendo que me relajara y que los pensamientos impuros salieran de mi mente —por lo menos por ahora. El sueño me estaba llegando, pero intentaba permanecer despierto.

Sentí cuando se levantó y antes de que pudiera dejar mi cuarto la llamé, no siendo capaz de filtrar lo que pasaba por mi mente.

—Duerme conmigo —pedí.

—Cachorro, sin payasadas.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Solo dormir, nada más que eso —hablé con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Solamente tener el olor de ella cerca de mí ya sería suficiente por hoy

—No puedo —habló bajo.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

—Buenas noches, Cachorro —respondió, ignorando la pregunta.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata.

Mi cama estaba vacía, como siempre. Y, por primera vez en muchos años, sabía exactamente quién deseaba que llenara el espacio frío a mi lado.

* * *

**Sip, ese fue Edward jajaja espero con ansias sus lindos comentarios. Muchas gracias por los dejados en el capítulo anterior y por los alertas y favoritos.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Besos**

**Merce**


	7. Los delirios de un borracho… y su nube

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 7**

**Los delirios de un borracho… y su nube.**

Es increíble que siempre cuando tomas uno o dos tequilas de más las personas a tu alrededor insisten en que estás borracho. Tal vez necesitan tomar algunos.

—Estás borracho —dijo Garrapata.

—¡No lo estoy! Estoy Feliz —afirmé, intentando darle mi mejor sonrisa.

—Feliz porque estás borracho —insistió.

—Feliz porque estás en mi vida —hablé y entonces comencé a reír porque no podía creer que le había dicho eso.

—Ya estoy viendo que va a ser un problema llevarte a la cama —dijo.

_Dios mío, ¿estaba loca? Ningún problema. La verdad no necesitábamos ni siquiera ir a la cama, si me lo proponía aquí mismo estaba bien._

—¿Llevarme a la cama? Garrapata, es solo que me llames. De verdad. No soy difícil.

—Eres un tarado, eso sí.

—Soy humano, solo eso. Me gustas. Te quisiera a mi lado para siempre, aunque no toques mi órgano sexual, pero si lo tocas sería genial.

_Carajo que sería genial. Mira su mano. Delicada, pero apuesto que en el momento debe sostener firme. O entonces con la boca. Olvida la mano, mira la boca. Quiero morderla. No, no. Olvida todo eso. Los pechos. Caraaaajo. Mierda, tengo que parar._

—Cállate, Edward. No intentes venir con patrañas dulces, que siempre lo estropeas con tu perversión.

—Estoy siendo sincero, solamente eso. El cómo me siento ahora es la misma manera que haces que me sienta todos los días, contigo soy feliz. —¿Lo pensé o hablé alto?

_Carajo, todo se mueve, parece una montaña rusa. Carajo, ¿será que estoy en una montaña rusa? Me tengo que sentar derecho. ¿Y si me caigo? Mierda, odio la montaña rusa. Me voy a sentar derecho. Eso, recostar la cabeza. No mirar hacia abajo._

_Hmmm. Delicioso. Sueñito._

_Mierda. Mierda. Estoy cayendo. Mierda, voy a morir. Tan joven. Mi mamá va a enfurecerse porque morí. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué el suelo es suave? ¿El suelo no es duro?_

—Hmmm —gemí sintiendo el olor.

_Olor delicioso. ¡Mierda, ya sé! Estoy en una nube. ¡Es obvio! ¡Emmett se jodió! Sabía que era bueno e iría al cielo._

—¡Edward! —habló un ángel.

_Mierda, mierda. Estoy en el cielo, no puedo decir palabrotas. Mierda, termino de decirlas. Mierda, lo dije de nuevo. Mierda. Mierda. Jajaja. Mier… da. Ya era hora, estoy jodido, me van a mandar al infierno. ¿Será que me puedo llevar una nube? _

—Suave —froté más el rostro, solo para dar énfasis en mi apreciación por la nube.

_Quién sabe y ellos ven cuánto me gusta, ¿dejarían que me la lleve al infierno conmigo?_

—¡Edward, levántate! —habló el aburrido ángel.

_Va a ver si yo tengo que devolver la nube. Ya está. Es mía._

—¡Es mía! —grite.

—¡No, es mía! Estoy segura de que me ha pertenecido la vida entera.

—¡Pero ahora es mía! ¡Déjamela!

—¡Entonces deja de restregar tu nariz en ella!

—Pero huele tan bieeen.

—Si te frotas una vez más voy a tirarte de aquí.

—Ok, ok.

_Mi nube. Me siento victorioso. Ángel estúpido, creyendo que iba a conseguir mi nube. Era de esperarse._

_Hmmm. Delicioso. Sueñito._

* * *

**Jajaja, no puedo parar de reir, Edward borracho es muy gracioso, en ese estado de vulnerabilidad, pobre nene, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de él ;)**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	8. No es que me guste chismorrear…

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 8**

**No es que me guste chismorrear…**

**Zafrina's POV**

Apunté con el celular y capturé la imagen que estaba frente a mí. Crie a ese niño desde que tenía tres años y no admito que alguien ose decir que estoy metiéndome donde no me llaman.

Edward siempre fue un chico empeñado con su música. En su adolescencia, después del almuerzo del domingo en familia, siempre iba a su piano y era capaz de quedarse innumerables horas tocando sus composiciones si alguien no lo interrumpía.

Cuando la fama surgió se volvió incontrolable, no digo que se volvió como algunas celebridades por ahí, él simplemente no sabía cuándo parar con el trabajo. Las horas que pasaba conversando con su papá ya no existían y mucho menos los mimos que a su madre tanto le gustaba hacerle. Emmett se casó y desde entonces se hace cargo de su propia vida. Alice, insistente solo como ella lo es, nunca se permitió apartarse de su hermano, entonces, quiera o no quiera él, ella siempre aparece cuando lo extraña.

Yo ya estaba resignada a que las cosas serían así para siempre, por más que me doliera el corazón, pero cuando una dulce chica llegó a esta casa con su maleta vi de inmediato el cambio. Los ojos de él se encendieron, la sonrisa no salía de su rostro y volvió a actuar como el juguetón que siempre vi. Ella le hacía bien.

Miré nuevamente a la foto que había capturado y mi corazón se llenaba de alegría. Edward estaba acostado con la cabeza metida en el espacio del cuello de Bella, su brazo protector alrededor de la dulce niña; ella intentaba mantener cierta distancia pero su rostro estaba sereno y una sonrisa estampada en su boca.

Apreté algunos botones y comencé a digitar un mensaje. Mira bien, no es que me guste hacer chismes, pero necesitaba compartir eso con alguien.

**Esto es lo que ha mantenido a tu hijo tan feliz los últimos días ~ Zarina**

**¿Ya están juntos? ¡Alice no me dijo nada! ¿Será que va a ser mi futura nuera? ~ Esme**

**Por la insistencia del niño Edward diría que sí. ~ Zafrina**

**Mantenme actualizada. ~ Esme**

**Está claro que lo haré. ~ Zafrina**

Nosotras aguantamos cuando Edward se hirió la rodilla, cuando hizo berrinche para tomar el jarabe de la gripe y hasta cuando pasó el día cantando una maldita canción sobre una chica extranjera que no lo quería. Si juntas soportamos sus peores momentos, ¿qué tenía de malo compartir los momentos de felicidad?

La chica se removió en la cama y me fui corriendo hacia la cocina. Creo que, si descubría mi pequeña espiadita, no estarían contentos.

Mientras arreglaba algunas cosas en la cocina la observé subir las escaleras y, algunos minutos, después bajó y me vio. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron le mostré una gran sonrisa y ella sonrió de vuelta.

Observé a través del vidrio el contacto de ambos y, tal vez, lo que no fuese obvio para ellos, era obvio para mí: todo no pasaba de una cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**Waaaaa, este par de señoras chismosas jajajaja ya era hora de una miradita por parte de Zaza. ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	9. Fiebre de sábado por la noche

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Canción del capítulo:**

_**I Feel Love — Donna Summer**_

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 9**

**Fiebre de sábado por la noche**

Nunca me incomodó hacer el papel de payazo para intentar poner una sonrisa en el rostro de alguien. No importa cuán idiota parezcas, el resultado en la cara de la persona es siempre la recompensa. Solo bastaba mirar hacia un lado para estar seguro de eso.

Bella estaba riendo tanto con mi imitación de Barry Gibb que tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, las manos envueltas en su estómago y el rostro tirado hacia atrás, emitiendo sonidos cada vez más altos de felicidad. Llegué a reclamarle algunas veces porque solo reía y nada de cantar conmigo, hasta que finalmente tomó coraje y se dejó llevar por la música, en cierta parte hasta alzó la mano como Tony Manero, personaje de John Travolta en "Fiebre de sábado por la noche".

—¿Viste lo que dije? —pregunté cuando la canción terminó—. Nada como el poder de la música.

—Estás en lo cierto, Cachorro —concordó ella, dándome una sonrisa.

—Quiero decir, existen tantas otras formas de animarse, además de la música… —dije, aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo para guiñar en su dirección.

—Cachorro, no comiences… —amenazó tímida.

—¿Qué? No iba a decir nada pasado…

—Lo sé. ¿Qué, además de la música, es una perfecta manera de animar a una persona? —indagó con una ceja arqueada.

—El chocolate, por ejemplo.

—Ok, buen argumento.

—Algún elogio venido de alguien genial. Por ejemplo, yo podría girarme hacia ti y decirte que tienes la sonrisa más bonita que he visto —dije mirando a Bella y viendo que desvió la mirada, sus mejillas se ruborizaron, pero una pequeña sonrisa quería aparecer en sus labios—. Eso te animaría, ¿verdad?

—Claro, desde que sea un elogio sincero.

—Difícil ser más sincero que yo —hablé riendo—. Aún hay un montón de cosas que ponen feliz a cualquiera. Cosas banales del día a día, como tomarse de las manos con alguien mientras una canción suena en la radio.

Acerqué mi mano a su asiento, poniendo sutilmente mi dedo meñique en su pantalón. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que miró mi palma, que estaba girada hacia arriba. Dudó, pero puso la mano encima de la mía.

Estaba deleitándome con el momento, apenas creyendo que ella finalmente había demostrado de alguna forma que sentía algún tipo de afecto por mí.

"Ooh it's so good, it's so good (Es tan bueno, es tan bueno)  
It's so good, it's so good (Es tan bueno, es tan bueno)  
It's so good (Es tan bueno)

Ooh I'm in love, I'm in love (Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada)  
I'm in love, I'm in love (Estoy enamorada, estoy enamorada  
I'm in love (Estoy enamorada)"

Hice una caricia con mi pulgar en su palma mientras la música sonaba e infelizmente ese fue el momento que eligió para quitar su mano de encima de la mía.

—Creo que está sonando un especial de _disco music_ en esa estación —comenté después de algunos momentos en silencio.

—Es lo que parece —habló, riendo cuando la introducción de YMCA comenzó a sonar—. Creo que deberías cantar YMCA también. Qué pena que estés al volante porque sería increíble verte hacer la coreografía.

—Quien hace coreografías aquí eres tú, por lo menos fue eso sobre lo que tu amiga Ángela dijo, ¿verdad? Bailando encima de barras de bares…

—No comiences... —habló ella, intentando sonar enojada, pero la verdad me daba ganas de reír. _Ok, dejaría que las cosas pasaran… por hoy._

Al llegar a casa subimos al segundo piso y caminamos a nuestros debidos cuartos, pero fui tomado por sorpresa cuando llamó mi nombre.

Me detuve en frente de ella y quedé perplejo aún más cuando Garrapata puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me dio un abrazo.

—Gracias por hoy, no sabes cuán importante era para mí —habló, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Mis brazos la apretaron inmediatamente, intentando retribuir de alguna manera el gesto.

Nuestros rostros se apartaron, pero mis brazos aún la sostenían a mi alrededor. Al mirar a sus labios me acordé de una cosa más que siempre dejaba a cualquiera con una sonrisa: _besos_. Agaché el rostro y le di un sutil beso en la comisura de la boca, tanteando su reacción. Giró el rostro casi imperceptiblemente —o tal vez hasta inconsciente de lo que hacía— y un poco más de mis labios hicieron contacto con los de ella. La acción tal vez haya durado solo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para saber que Bella, mi Garrapata, estaba finalmente cediendo a lo que cada día quedaba más claro para nosotros dos.

Era inevitable.

* * *

**Sip, es completamente inevitable, ¿no lo creen? La pobre está ya en la olla jaja**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	10. Ten fe que ahora va a ceder, solo bésala

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Outtake — Dia 10**

* * *

**Ten fe que ahora va a ceder, solo bésala**

Ella se conmovía fácil. No es que sea insensible y no crea que la película que estábamos viendo fuera emocionante, pero sus lágrimas no paraban de caer hasta cuando los créditos salían en la pantalla. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, intentando remover las evidencias del dolor que había causado la vida de aquel personaje ficticio y después llamó mi nombre.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta ahora? —cuestionó.

—Claro —respondí inmediatamente.

—¿Qué harías si supieras que no te restan muchos días de vida?

Era una pregunta simple. Pregunta que ya me había hecho en diversos momentos de mi vida y que siempre tenía una respuesta diferente. Hoy, mirando esos ojos que aún estaban llenos de lágrimas y los labios que estaban extremadamente rosados, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besarla.

Limpié el rastro de sus lágrimas y me acerqué más, mi mano en algún momento dejo su rostro y mis ojos estaban fijos en su boca. No sintiendo resistencia, pegué suavemente mis labios a los suyos.

Era la primera vez en mi vida que tomaba la iniciativa en un beso. En la época de colegio era demasiado tímido y después, con toda la fama, se volvió muy difícil. Con el leve toque le daba la opción de decir "no", pero cuando me retiré vino detrás de los mí y me di cuenta que quería eso tanto como yo. No sintiendo renuencia de su parte la besé con más ganas; mis manos envolvieron su nuca y atraje su rostro aún más al mío, tomé su labio inferior en mi boca y lo succioné, queriendo sentir su sabor, pero aun intentando ser cuidadoso, pues algo me decía que necesitaba ser tratada con cuidado. Su lengua fue al encuentro con la mía y, finalmente, ambos nos estregamos a los sentimientos que surgieron en los últimos diez días.

De pronto se alejó de mi lado y creí que estábamos retrocediendo, que iba a decir que todo fue un error, pero me sorprendido cuando se sentó en mi regazo y con las manos en mis hombros comenzó a besarme hasta dejarme sin aliento. Nuestras bocas se movían unidas y con desespero. Era una sensación increíble.

No satisfecho solamente con probar sus labios quise saborear también su piel. Besé su cuello, inspirando su aroma y queriendo que eso no tuviera fin, chupé el sitio donde antes estuvo mi boca y el sonido que ella produjo hizo que repitiera una vez más la acción. Ya había imaginado —soñando o despierto— este momento tantas veces que nada llegaba cerca de la realidad.

—Quería hacer esto hace tanto tiempo. Pareció una eternidad —admití.

Junté una vez más mi boca a la de ella, era surreal cuán ávidamente Bella respondía a cada toque. Quería memorizar absolutamente todo, la manera firme en que agarraba mi cabello, la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de su boca, el fervor de su lengua. Ella.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de su caliente piel e intentaba controlar cierta parte de mi anatomía, disminuí el ritmo de nuestros besos hasta el momento en que recostó el rostro en mi cuello.

Después de algunas preguntas decidió que debíamos conversar al día siguiente, pues necesitaba de un tiempo para pensar. No sabía exactamente lo que eso significaba, pero decidí respetar su espacio.

Entonces, parado mirándola dejar la habitación, una pregunta surgió en mi mente: Si no le restaran muchos días de vida, ¿yo estaría incluido en sus últimos deseos?

* * *

**¿Qué tal, ah? Es tan hermoso este hombre. Por favor uno a domicilio, lo necesito jajaja**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	11. Te voy a contar

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 11**

**Te voy a contar...**

Todo el día estuve ansioso, queriendo saber lo que le había pasado a Bella para terminar de esa manera nuestra conversación anoche.

Durante el desayuno, la Garrapata no se sintió bien y, estando en esa situación, sabía que no estaría en condiciones de mantener una conversación sobre el asunto, que imaginaba era serio. Llegué a cuestionarla cuando tuvimos nuestro momento a solas —mientras hacia un intervalo en la sesión de fotos para una revista—, pero no era bobo y sabía que intentaría evadirme una vez más en la conversación, por no ser el momento más propicio para eso.

Mi miedo era que ella estuviese evitando la charla por haber creído que la noche anterior era un error, pero cuando me aseguró que no era por esa razón, me quedé más tranquilo.

Jessica era otro problema en mi día. Si ya no bastaba el hecho de estar preocupado con lo que había ocurrido con Bella para volverla tan reacia en cuanto a sus sentimientos, mi querida asesora además vino a colmarme con sus reclamos, alegando que mi Garrapata había actuado de manera grosera con ella.

La sesión de fotos terminó más temprano y cuando finalmente llegamos a casa estaba intentando aparentar despreocupación, y no quería presionarla para que me hablara sobre lo que pasaba por su mente. Comenzamos lento e hicimos pequeños comentarios, pero nada fue dicho sobre el gran elefante en el cuarto.

Cuando la comida terminó arreglé el cuarto y Bella se fue a lavar los dientes. Al regresar no aguanté más e hice la pregunta.

—¿Podemos conversar ahora?

Su reacción no fue lo que esperaba. Aunque ella había respondido de manera afirmativa observé que apenas las palabras dejaron mis labios el color escapó de su rostro. Estaba palideciendo y parecía mucho más nerviosa de lo que estaba en la mañana.

Intentando que se sintiera cómoda le pedí que se juntara a mí en la cama y ella lo hizo. Su rostro estaba enfocado en el programa que pasaban en la pantalla frente a nosotros, pero podía ver que no estaba prestando mucha atención. Me acomodé mejor en la cama y llevé mi mano hasta los largos cabellos castaños, mimando su cabeza y rogando para que se sintiera mejor.

—¿Te doy sueño? —cuestioné al ver sus ojos cerrados.

—No. Eso está bien —dijo Bella y una sonrisa se formó en mi boca.

La respuesta parecía sincera y estuve feliz porque se sintiera cómoda a mi lado. De repente, noté por la manera que me miraba que una decisión fue tomada en su mente.

—Creo que estoy lista para conversar.

—Ok, estoy listo para escucharte.

Y fue exactamente lo que hizo. Sospechaba que lo que Bella me iba a hablar tenía algo relacionado con algún ex novio, debido al hecho que en algunas conversaciones me había dejado ver eso y, apenas me preguntó si conocía a James Howard, estuve seguro que estaba en lo correcto con mis suposiciones.

Comenzó diciendo que él había sido el segundo famoso con el que había trabajado y que su manera de ser parecía conquistar a todos a su alrededor. Nunca había conocido a James personalmente, pero sabía que era una persona influyente en el medio artístico.

Intenté contenerme cuando dijo que había dormido con él. No era como si esperara que Bella fuese virgen o cualquier cosa del tipo, pero aun así no era fácil escuchar que había vivido con él algo que nosotros aún no habíamos tenido oportunidad de experimentar. Parecía asustada, sus ojos buscaban alguna cosa en los míos y por primera vez reparé cuán vulnerable estaba sintiéndose en ese momento. Continué mis mimos en su cabeza, intentando que se relajara una vez más.

Nada me preparó para la manera en que la relación —si podría ser llamada así— de ellos terminó. ¿Cómo alguien podría haberle hecho eso a ella? ¿Será que nunca reparó en la persona increíble que estaba al lado de él? Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y quería poder hacer que olvidara eso. La puse en mis brazos y en ese exacto momento me prometí a mí mismo que nunca más dejaría que la lastimaran de la misma forma.


	12. ¡No es sencillo!

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 12**

**¡No es sencillo!**

Entró en la habitación con una expresión de una niña que planea una travesura. Con una sonrisa juguetona se acostó en la cama junto a mí y puso los brazos a mi alrededor. Ella era todo lo que faltaba en este cuarto. _En mí_. Lo triste era pensar que después de algunos besos se iría a su propio cuarto y me dejaría aquí solo, como siempre.

Tal vez, si le pedía, aceptaría pasar la noche conmigo.

—Duerme hoy conmigo —pedí. Pero recordando la historia que había pasado con James, quise asegurarle que mi intención era solamente dormir juntos

Comprendía que aún estaba un poco insegura de dar un paso adelante en nuestra reciente relación, entonces —por más fuerte que fuera mi deseo de tenerla por completo—, sabía que todo tendría que ocurrir conforme a su ritmo.

Para mi felicidad, Garrapata estuvo de acuerdo y, cuando me di cuenta, continuamos donde habíamos parado la noche anterior.

Mis labios estaban hambrientos y atacaban cualquier pedazo de piel visible. Besé sus suaves labios y bajé mi boca hasta su garganta para succionar un lado de su cuello, trazando el mismo camino de regreso con mi lengua. Sus manos agarraron mis bíceps hasta que llegaron a mi cabello, lo haló con fuerza y juntó su boca a la mía.

Sus besos eran suficiente para enloquecerme. Amaba chupar su grueso labio inferior dentro de mi boca y de vez en vez darle un leve mordisco, que hacía que pequeños gemidos salieran de su boca, y se volvía cada vez más difícil controlar mi excitación, que solo aumentaba.

Por instinto mis manos fueron a su muslo, sintiendo la firmeza de su piel y queriendo descubrir cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Sin saber más sobre lo que era pasar los límites, mi mano se detuvo encima de su trasero y, sin resistir la tentación, apreté su carne entre mis manos. Ella, como respuesta, puso la pierna encima de mi cintura y juntó nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que su sexo creara cierta presión en mi erección, que clamaba por algún tipo de alivio.

—Acordamos que solo dormiríamos… —dijo ella. Su respiración era jadeante y el hecho de no cesar el contacto de nuestros cuerpos solo volvía aquel recordatorio una contradicción.

Mi lengua pasaba lentamente por su oreja y sentía su cuerpo hirviendo, así como el mío.

—Lo sé —respondí, para que tuviera certeza de que la había escuchado.

—Entonces deberíamos detenernos… —dijo, pero una vez más no apartaba nuestros cuerpos.

Por más que supiera que estábamos con ganas de continuar, no quería que, de mí, Bella tuviera la misma impresión que tuvo con su ex —si es que podría ser considerado un ex—, entonces, intentando controlar mi lívido, me aparté.

Me dio un beso de buenas noches y se giró de espaldas. Puse mi brazo a su alrededor y cerré los ojos, pero Garrapata, no satisfecha, no quiso mantener un centímetro de distancia entre nosotros y se pegó a mí por completo, haciendo que su trasero entrara en contacto directo con mi pene.

Le pedí que se moviera un poco, intentando explicar mis razones y ella lo hizo, quedando avergonzada por mi honestidad. No logrando controlarme, le conté mi curiosidad de saber cómo ella sería en la cama. _¿Será que es tímida o en la hora de la verdad sería completamente desinhibida?_

La respuesta que me dio no ayudó y mucho menos la presión deliberada que hizo de su trasero contra mi erección. Me sentía tan excitado que sabía que dormir en ese estado no sería fácil. Salí de la cama con un objetivo y cuando Bella me preguntó dónde estaba yendo, pidiéndome honestidad, no le pude mentir. No quería mentirle.

Cuando entre en el baño envolví mi pene con mi mano y —vergonzosamente—, no fue necesario mucho para que finalmente tuviera alivio. Al regresar a la cama, viéndola acostada en medio de mis sábanas, tuve plena certeza de que los próximos días no serían sencillos.

* * *

**Buenas noches, chicas. Aquí les dejo esta escenita. ¿Qué tal? Otra miradita a esta noche loca jaja Espero con ansias sus opiniones.**

**Quiero agradecerles en inmenso apoyo que me brindan en sus rr, es hermoso también leerlas. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	13. Vamos a hablar de cosas buenas

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 13**

**Vamos a hablar de cosas buenas**

**Esme's POV**

Era bueno ver a toda la familia reunida, aunque ciertas veces tuviera ganas de jalar a Emmett y Edward de la oreja y ponerlos a los dos en un rincón para que pensaran en lo que habían hecho. Si actuaban como niños merecían un castigo como tal. Era increíble que adultos con más de veinte años, cuando se juntaban, parecían retroceder. Eso seguro debía hacer creer a los otros que no les di una buena educación.

Disculpa estar renegando. Vamos a hablar de cosas buenas…

Debo admitir que estaba super ansiosa porque el día de hoy llegara. Zafrina estaba hace semanas poniéndome al corriente sobre lo que pasaba entre Edward y Bella, y la manera que ella los describía parecía un tanto surreal para mí, entonces tenía que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

Recuerdo que la primera llamada de Zafrina fue al día siguiente que Bella había llegado a casa. Zaza comentó que Edward parecía fascinado por la morena, y que la manera en que ella se sonrojaba siempre que ellos conversaban indicaba que él tampoco pasaba desapercibido a los ojos de ella. Conforme los días pasaban fue volviéndose cada vez más nítido que un sentimiento crecía entre los jóvenes.

Tuve que contener mi alegría cuando Edward me llamó anoche para contarme que le gustaría presentar alguien especial a la familia. Por lo que parecía, Zafrina no estaba equivocada y finalmente llegó el momento de que mi pequeño se enamorara.

En ese exacto momento comprobaba con mis ojos lo que siempre quise para mi niño. Estábamos en la cocina y ya habíamos terminado de cenar, pero todos estaban conversando animadamente y no quería dejar el lugar, ya que eso me hacía bien.

Rosalie era la única que aprovechaba los restos de comida, pues tenía un pedazo de pollo en la mano. Emmett no podía haber encontrado una mujer mejor. Carlisle y yo teníamos la costumbre de llamarlos Fiona y Shrek —obvio ellos no sabían de eso.

Alice conversaba con Emmett y él, como respuesta a las muecas y movimientos que su hermana hacía, soltaba una carcajada, lo que solo incentivaba a mi bolita de energía a exagerar más sus expresiones. Además, ella tampoco sabía que yo la llamaba así, pues si lo descubría seguramente me molestaría por compararla con una bola.

Y entonces, ahí estaban los dos, abrazados y fingiendo estar prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para ver que uno solo tenía ojos para el otro. Bella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y no sé si se daba cuenta, pero sus dedos jugaban con la mano de Edward, que estaba posada en su cintura. Él, por su parte, de vez en vez llevaba la nariz hasta el cabello de la chica, sintiendo su olor y mostrando una sonrisa que llenaba a mi corazón de felicidad.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó Carlisle.

—Sí, solo estoy un poco emocionada.

—¿Por causa de Edward?

—Aham. Finalmente.

—Lo sé.


	14. Los sabios consejos del hermano mayor

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 14**

**Los sabios consejos del hermano mayor**

Estaba colocando los platos en la mesa cuando llegó Emmett a mi lado, con algunos cubiertos, tirándolos en el centro del mueble sin al menos organizarlos.

—¿No ves que estoy arreglando la mesa? —pregunté.

—¿Y? Relájate, ya los arreglo —dijo Emmett, pero permaneció parado—. Ella es bonita.

—¿Quién? —cuestioné, girándome y dándome cuenta que hablaba de Bella. Una sonrisa inmediatamente se formó en mi rostro—. Es hermosa.

—Entonces… ¿Es serio o solo sexo? —indago.

—Es serio. Me gusta de una manera que nunca nadie me gustó —admití, intentando no sonar muy sentimental, antes que Emmett comenzara y me llamara gay.

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo dices solo porque ahora llegó aquí y pueden estar encerrados en el cuarto cuando se les dé la gana? Yo ya creí que me gustaba una chica, pero después me di cuenta que lo que realmente me gustaba era la manera cómo era atrevida en la cama.

—Emmett, nosotros aún no lo hacemos…

—¿Qué?

—Sexo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, como si tal hecho fuese un absurdo.

—Porque quiere esperar un poco más.

—¿Es virgen? —indagó aterrado.

—¡No, Emmett! No tuvo mucha suerte con un ex y quiere esperar hasta que se sienta más segura.

—Waw. Imagino el tiempo que tienes que haber pasado en el baño, tomando duchas heladas —dijo él, carcajeándose.

—No es gracioso.

—¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué?

—Que es el momento para los sabios consejos del hermano mayor —dijo Emmett, serio.

—Ya vienes con eso…

—¿Alguna vez te he dado un pésimo consejo?

—Ya. Varias veces.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando dijiste que debería practicar quitarles el sostén a las chicas, agarrando los sostenes de mamá.

—¡Ese fue un buen consejo!

—¡Emmett, me vio agarrando sus sostenes y creyó que quería vestirme de mujer!

—Pero aprendiste a abrirlos, ¿no fue así? Eso es lo que importa, el resto lo olvidas. Entonces, ¿vas a querer o no escuchar mis sabios consejos?

—Ok, dime —hablé. En el caso de que fuera un consejo idiota, solo lo ignoraría.

—Necesitas crear un ambiente. Por lo que me diste a entender, está rondando la pasión y eso; y si no estás comportándote como un idiota, debe tener algún tipo de sentimiento por ti, pues es la única justificación para que alguien logre aguantarte.

—¿Es un consejo o me estas insultando?

—Calma, presta atención. Cuando nos vayamos a dormir, pones una peliculita y creas el ambiente… le das unos besitos. No va a fallar —dijo confiado.

—No quiero forzarla a nada, Emmett.

—No la vas a forzar, espera a que ella tome la iniciativa.

—No lo sé. Va a parecer que estoy engañándola.

—Claro que no. Lo que importa es ser honesto. ¿Estás siendo honesto con ella?

—Sí.

—Entonces listo.

—¿Tienes alguna recomendación para la película?

—Mira, la verdad creo que Rose trajo una de sus favoritas. Puedo agarrarlo prestado para ti.

—Ok. Voy a pensar sobre eso.

—Ah, solo una cosa, puse unos regalos en tu cajón de la mesita de noche.

—¿Quiero saber de qué se trata?

—Tal vez, depende de si mi consejo funciona.

Debería ser una locura, pero ya estaba pensando en —una vez más—, seguir uno de los consejos de Emmett.

* * *

**Esos sabios consejos parece que tienen efecto, Edward siempre tan bien rodeado jajaja ¿Qué opinan? ¿Quisieran tener un hermano como él? ¿Qué consejo les han dado sus hermanos mayores? A quien los tenga, claro, o ¿qué consejos de este tipo le han dado a sus hermanos menores en el caso de que los tengan?**

**Espero sus comentarios, aquí o por MP. Si solo leen, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

**Hasta pronto**

**Besos**

**Merce.**


	15. UFF

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 15**

**UFF**

Yo estaba de rodillas en medio de sus piernas y la imagen que tenía frente a mí, hacía que por un segundo quisiera juntar las manos y agradecer a quien quiera que sea que puso a Bella en mi camino. Su piel era blanca y tan suave, mis manos frecuentemente imploraban tocar cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Observaba su figura con fascinación y me puse feliz por ver que ella no se sentía incómoda bajo mi mirada.

Mis dedos estaban cubiertos por el burbujeante líquido que habíamos bebido y dejé gotitas poco a poco sobre Bella. Pareció despertar de un trance cuando una de las gotas reposó en su abdomen.

—Eso me va a dejar todo pegajosa —dijo.

—Bien… —hablé, intentando no reír, pero involuntariamente una sonrisa se formó en mis labios—. Creo que ese es el objetivo.

Rio de mi comentario, pero paró súbitamente cuando sintió una de las gotas de champagne caer encima de su pecho. No aguantando más el probar de su piel, pasé la lengua bajo su ombligo. Seguí así hasta que no sobró ni un poco del líquido en su cuerpo.

Tenía su pezón entre mis labios y _mierda… cómo amaba sus pechos._ Estaba inquieta debajo de mí, pidiendo que parara de provocarla. Solo sonreí y le di un suave beso en los labios.

Llevé una de mis manos hasta su sexo y lo toqué, dándome cuenta que ya estaba lista para mí. Un suspiro dejó su boca y pareció sorprendida con mi acción, pero satisfecha. Los ojos le brillaban y Dios, nunca vi a alguien de esa manera en toda mi vida.

Continué explorando su cuerpo de todas las maneras que podía, hasta que todo lo que necesitaba era estar dentro de ella.

—Me gustas tanto —hablé, quitándole algunos mechones de cabello que estaban encima de su rostro.

—También siento eso —retribuyó, pero las palabras no eran necesarias.

La penetré lento, intentando controlarme y aprovechar la sensación que era tenerla a mi alrededor. Mis movimientos eran acompasados y sentía que debía decirle alguna cosa bonita, pero era prácticamente imposible decir algo con sentido en ese momento.

—No es necesario —dijo, colocando las manos encima de mi trasero y haciendo que mi ritmo aumentara poco a poco—. Me lo muestras.

Me sentí aliviado con su comentario, si no era capaz de decir algo, por lo menos lograba demostrarlo. Todo comenzó a volverse más intenso y apenas pensaba en las cosas que salían de mi boca; bien, eso hasta el momento en que Bella comenzó a reír de algo que dije.

—No te rías —pedí.

—Fue gracioso.

—¿Aún es gracioso? —cuestioné, aumentando la velocidad de mis embestidas. Solo gimió.

Cuando ella estaba arriba, prácticamente me entregué por completo al placer, viendo sus senos balacearse y mi pene entrando y saliendo de su sexo, pero aun sin poder controlarme. Al menos físicamente, ya que no fui capaz de contener el pensamiento que quería tener mi pene entre sus senos y después sentir a su boca chupándolo.

Después de cierto incentivo, Bella estaba gimiendo y contrayéndose a mi alrededor, era como si su cuerpo hubiera quedado en un shock. No tardé mucho en acompañarla.

Besó mi pecho —encima de mi corazón—, y me dio un beso en los labios que hablaba más alto que millones de palabras. Estábamos cansados y nos quedamos abrazados en silencio, intercambiando solo leves caricias.

Nada más era necesario.


	16. Tick tock tick tock

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 16**

**Tick tock tick tock**

Definitivamente esa no era la manera en la que esperaba empezar mi mañana. Después de una increíble noche con Bella, imaginé que despertaría con besos —si despertaba primero los distribuiría por el cuerpo de ella—, o hasta incluso con disposición para un descubrimiento más de cómo satisfacer a Bella de las más diversas maneras. Pero Jessica apareció inesperadamente y terminó con todas las buenas expectativas que tenía.

Normalmente, ese lado posesivo de mi asesora y su eterno lema "estoy haciendo esto para el bien de tu carrera", eran cosas que olvidaba fácilmente y hasta las relegaba. El problema era que hoy ofendió a una de las personas de mayor importancia para mí.

Cuando Bella pidió que escondiéramos nuestra relación, no sabía que sería así de difícil. Ni una semana había pasado desde el día que decidimos estar juntos y ya teníamos que tomar más cuidado con nuestras acciones. Era demasiado arduo intentar ser racional cuando todo lo que deseaba era se impulsivo.

Queriendo una forma de alivio, agarré el paquete de cigarros que estaba en la mesa de noche y encendí uno, tragando con ganas.

Mientras lo que Jessica había dicho no era motivo para que radicalmente la despidiera, fue suficiente para hacerme dar cuenta que estaba más que en el momento de imponer límites. Si ella reaccionaba de esa manera sin al menos saber la verdad de mi relación amorosa con Bella, no me gustaría ni pensar lo que haría cuando descubriera la realidad.

¿Qué pensarían los otros cuando descubrieran lo que realmente pasaba entre Bella y yo? ¿Tendrían la misma reacción que Jessica? Sinceramente, poco me importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero algo me decía que Bella no lidiaría con las cosas de la misma manera que yo. ¿Realmente esperar que estos días terminaran era la mejor solución?

Eran innumerables preguntas que rondaban mi cabeza e infelizmente ninguna de ellas tenía una respuesta concreta.

Frustrado, pasé las manos por mi cabello y exhalé con fuera, notando que mi cigarrillo había terminado rápidamente y algunas cenizas cayeron en el suelo. Agarré un cenicero y tiré el filtro dentro, inmediatamente agarrando un cigarrillo más.

Intentando no dar más motivos para que Jessica me reclamara, comencé a vestirme antes de perder más tempo.

El segundo cigarrillo no hizo nada para calmarme e involuntariamente encendí uno más. Intentaba no remover las palabras que usó, pero era difícil. ¿Cómo podía hablar de mi carrera como si fuese algo tan descartable? Ella misma sabe cuánto batallo para mantenerme en este medio y hacer algo que es una de las mayores pasiones de mi vida. Lo que considero mi don.

Un ruido en la puerta me despertó de mis pensamientos y, al obtener la respuesta de que Bella estaba del otro lado de la habitación, la dejé entrar.

La calma que solamente su toque fue capaz de traer me provocó que, aunque mis preguntas no tuvieran una respuesta inmediata, al final todo valdría la pena.


	17. James Coward

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Outtake — Dia 17**

* * *

**James Coward¹**

La posibilidad de que James Howard participara en el evento de básquet jamás pasó por mi mente.

Estaba animado por este juego, ya que se trataba de algo diferente de lo que acostumbraba a hacer y aún más, por encima de todo, ayudaría a una institución; pero cuando Jacob Black dijo que el infame actor no solo estaría en el lugar, sino que también participaría con nosotros del juego, toda mi animosidad fue sustituida por temor.

Me incomodaba el hecho de que no podría defender abiertamente a Bella de cualquier intento de comunicación que James quisiera tener con ella y, sin pensar dos veces, puse mi mano sobre la de Bella, dejándole claro que estaba a su lado para lo que fuese necesario.

Aunque no fuera el mayor fan de Jacob —estaba muy lejos de eso—, y no me gustara la cercanía que tenía con mi novia, debía admitir que había sido una gran ayuda. Insinuar, en ese momento, que Bella y yo estábamos juntos, solo causaría problemas en lugar de traer soluciones.

Cuando Bella estaba sentada en mis pernas, en el saloncito que encontramos al final del corredor, noté que parecía mucho más sorprendida en lugar de amedrentada con la situación.

Jacob mostraba saber las palabras correctas para lidiar con Bella y cuando se quedaron solos en la sala, aunque estuviese sintiendo una pequeña puntada de celos, rogué para que lograra tranquilizarla.

Apenas James llegó al lugar donde estábamos mis ojos no dejaron a Bella, buscando en todo momento alguna señal de su incomodidad, pero nada encontré aparte de indiferencia. En ese momento pensé que todo estaría bien de aquí en adelante, pero infelizmente estaba equivocado.

La partida comenzó tranquila y felizmente no estaba en el mismo equipo del cobarde rubio. Las fans gritaban en la gradería y estaba sorprendido con mi desempeño, ya que hacia un buen tiempo que no practicaba deportes.

Deseando molestar un poco a Garrapata, fui en su dirección durante uno de los intervalos y le dejé como recuerdo una toalla completamente empapada en sudor. Su cara de asco fue impagable.

En el tercer tiempo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina, estaba listo a hacer un punto más para mi equipo cuando James me haló de la blusa e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. La manera que me miró dejaba claro que eso fue hecho a propósito. Más aún tuve la seguridad de sus intenciones cuando algunos minutos después tropezó conmigo con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero esta vez estaba más alerta y le retribuí de la misma manera.

—Hombre, relájate, James está un poco alterado; actuando de la misma manera que él, no va a ayudar a las cosas —aconsejó Jacob, después de notar la hostilidad que ocurría entre el actor del grupo adversario y yo.

—Me está sacando de quicio.

—Qué bueno, entonces continúa actuando así, porque exactamente eso es lo que él quiere.

Intenté controlarme, pero algunos minutos después James tropezó de nuevo conmigo y simplemente no lograba dejarlo actuar así sin hacer nada. Respirando profundo intenté nuevamente mantener la calma y me prometí que finalizaría este juego de manera pacífica.

La partida estaba casi al final y hacía un lanzamiento desde la línea de los seis metros con veinticinco centímetros, solo que en lugar de obtener lo que quería y encestar tres puntos en el marcador de mi equipo, fui tirado abruptamente al suelo por James, con tanta agresividad que mi cuerpo hizo un gran ruido al impactar con el piso, mi brazo izquierdo dolía gracias al peso que fue lanzado encima de él. No recuerdo la última vez que sentí tanta rabia como ahora, pero me levanté ágilmente, yendo hacia James.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —indagué, intentando controlar mi voz.

—Solo estoy jugando —el rubio habló con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Pero ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de intercambiar unas palabras, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Ella también te lo está dando como probablemente se lo dio a todos los otros famosos con quienes vivió? Adoraría probar nuevamente ese coño.

No había nada en ese momento que fuera capaz de controlarme. Prácticamente volé encima de James, y si no fuera por el hecho que Jacob Black logró sostenerme, probablemente habría golpeado varias veces su cara, todo lo que quería es agredirlo con la misma fuerza que las amargas palabras que dijo me habían golpeado.

El árbitro paró el juego y nos pidió que dejáramos la cancha. Caminé al lugar donde Bella y Jessica estaban y me senté, intentando controla un poco toda la rabia que sentía por dentro.

—Edward, que mierda… —comenzó a hablar Jessica, pero ahora realmente no era el momento para que viniera a darme lecciones de moral.

—No ahora, por favor —hablé serio, esperando sinceramente que se callara la boca.

Bella estaba a mi lado y por el rabillo del ojo veía que estaba preocupada, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada distante. Quería tocarla y más que todo quería que sus manos se pasaran por mi cabello, trayéndome la tranquilidad que solamente ella era capaz de darme, solo que eso no era posible. Nada de eso era posible.

Del otro lado de la cancha, James conversaba con las personas a su alrededor, sonriéndoles y actuando como si nada de lo que había pasado lo hubiese afectado. Probablemente ya se había metido la suficiente cocaína para perder la noción de lo que estaba bien o mal.

Miré nuevamente a mi novia a mi lado y rogaba para que me dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada salía de sus labios. ¿Será que estaba decepcionada con mi comportamiento? Seguramente me iba a pedir una explicación.

Dos semanas y dos días, muy poco tiempo, sin embargo, el tiempo suficiente para saber que si le repetía a Bella las palabras que James dijo sobre ella, jamás se perdonaría y mucho menos yo, al ver la tristeza estampada en su rostro.

**(1) Cobarde.**

* * *

**Sí, eso es lo que pasó. La verdad no podía esperar nada menos de James, pero me dolió también, que fuertes palabras. ¿Qué opinan? Espero con ansias sus opiniones, si solo leen, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**

**Nos leemos el siguiente.**

**Besos**

**Merce**


	18. Edmund y Carlie

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 18**

**Edmund y Carlie**

Mientras por fuera aparentara toda la confianza del universo, por dentro estaba muriendo de miedo que el papá de Bella no me aprobara. Por más que quisiera que el señor Swan se enterara de mi relación con su hija, el hecho de que tuviera un arma, traer a colación mi nombre por la pelea de anoche y llamar a su hija de veintiséis años como "mi niña", no ayudaba nada para mantenerme más tranquila.

Sin tener como huir de la conversación que él deseaba, respiré profundo, viendo a mi Garrapata salir del cuarto, dejándome a solas con su bigotudo padre. Por lo menos no tenía cómo agredirme por el computador.

—¿Bella ya salió del cuarto? —cuestionó.

—Sí señor.

—Muchacho, antes que todo quiero hacerte una pregunta porque probablemente escuché mal. ¿Llamaste a mi hija Garrapata?

Mierda, las cosas sería tan simples si llamara a Bella "mi amor".

—Es solo un apodo que le di a Bella cuando llegó aquí. Como ella tiene que pasar un mes pegada a mí, el nombre terminó pegándole. Ella también entró en el juego y me llama Cachorro —hablé, riéndome completamente torpe. Imagina si estuviera incómodo.

—Entonces debo concluir que mi hija está saliendo con un Perro.

—En el buen sentido de la palabra, no del modo peyorativo.

—Claro —habló bromista—. Dime, Edmund.

—Es Edward.

—Ok, Edmund —continuó, ignorando por completo mi corrección—. ¿Debería preocuparme por el hecho de que todos los periódicos están hablando que entraste en una pelea con ese actorcito de quinta? Dime la verdad, niño, no necesitas repetir las tonterías ensayadas que dijiste en ese programa.

—Sinceramente, Carlie…

—Es Charlie —me corrigió, pero si él seguía llamándome Edmund, también me sentía con el derecho de llamarlo por el nombre equivocado.

—Bien, como estaba diciendo, Carlie, lo que pasó fue un malentendido. James dijo algo que no fue respetuoso e infelizmente, en el calor del momento, las cosas terminaron saliéndose de control.

—¿Y si un día pierdes el control con mi hija?

—No soy una persona agresiva. Créame, señor, en mi posición su actitud sería la misma.

—Ese tipo trabajó con mi hija, ¿cierto?

—Infelizmente, sí.

—Hmmm… —dijo desconfiado, probablemente notando que había cosas que él desconocía del periodo que Bella había pasado con James—. Bella se volvió un poco distante después del artículo con él. Aparte de que ella está distante desde que comenzó con todo eso.

—Lo imagino.

—¿Ya pensaste entonces cómo harán para que eso funcione después que ella tenga que trabajar con otra persona? Porque, Edmund, eres el segundo hombre que mi hija me presenta; el otro fue hace casi diez años, su primer noviecito, y partió el corazón de mi hija un tiempo después. Si Bella no creyera que eso que está pasando entre ustedes dos fuera serio, seguramente no se habría dado el trabajo de presentarme ante ti y viceversa.

—Lo sé, Carlie.

—Muchacho…

—Es Edward.

—Ok, Edward —bufó—. Si ya encontraste una solución para eso, que bueno, espero que trates a mi hija con todo el cariño que ella merece. Ahora, si aún no has encontrado una manera, es bueno comenzar a pensarlo, no quiero ver a mi hija herida, ¿nos estamos entendiendo?

—Sí, Charlie.

—Perfecto. Espero que me hagas dos promesas —dijo él. Espero que lo que sea que me va a pedir no envuelva la frase "sexo solamente después del matrimonio" porque esta relación definitivamente ya fue consumada.

—¿Cuáles?

—Haz que Bella encuentre una manera de tener más tiempo para ella, ningún ser humano puede vivir así, y mucho menos un amor puede sobrevivir de esa manera. Y la otra cosa que te pido es que, si la amas o un día llegas a amarla, trátala con cariño y respeto, porque mi niña tiene un corazón de oro.

—Voy hacer lo mejor, lo prometo.

—Bien, porque en caso contrario, realmente tengo un arma en mi armario —dijo él, intentando amedrentarme.

—No será necesario.

—Eso espero.


	19. Pero te amé puedes agradecérmelo

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 18**

**Pero te amé... puedes agradecérmelo**

Jessica's POV

Estaban juntos. Eran pequeños detalles, demasiado sutiles para que las personas se dieran cuenta, pero yo podía notar cada uno de ellos. El primer día que Isabella Swan llegó a casa de Edward, la manera que él la miraba, como un niño curioso, fue mi alarma. Ese era el día en que debimos haber cancelado todo eso.

Ahora, sentada dentro de un carro y viendo la manera en que interactúan, tenía la plena seguridad de que lo que estaba pasando entre ellos era mucho mayor que una relación profesional. Hasta me podría engañar, decir que Edward probablemente estaba durmiendo con la morena y que no pasaba de eso, pero yo no era una idiota, por más que ellos pensaran así.

Debo admitir que, durante cierto tiempo, quería tener a Edward para mí. Es un hombre hermoso, interesante y tiene algo que me fascina aún más: talento. Cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos, era como si fuéramos la combinación perfecta; yo administraba su imagen como nadie, sabía que era competente y que él sentía una fuerte admiración por mi compromiso con su trabajo, pero para él siempre fue eso. Solo eso.

Era como si mi ego hubiese sido herido. Yo era una mujer, con seguridad, atractiva, bien cuidada, y me dedicaba por completo a él. ¿De verdad Edward nunca sintió un pequeño interés en mí? Hubo días en que pensé que sí, pero viéndolo quitar el maldito mechón de la mejilla de Isabella, fue como una cachetada en el rostro. Como estúpida buscando señarles que nunca existieron, recordando todos los momentos en que Edward podría haber demostrado algún sentimiento de afecto por mí, pero ninguno era equivalente a tal acto tan simple como ese. Lo máximo que me daba eran sonrisas o abrazos, nunca siquiera un estúpido e infantil beso en la mejilla.

Hoy, sinceramente, no lo quería para mí. Si él no fue capaz de ver mi valor todos estos años, no merecía tenerme. Solo que había un lado mío, un lado enorme, que deseaba que no tuviera a nadie.

Las portadas de las revistas ya lo decían todo, ese romance no era aprobado y eso seguramente me daría un trabajo gigantesco. Si alguien merece crédito por Edward tener esa monumental fama, soy yo. No dejaría que una periodista barata cualquiera acabe con todo lo que conseguí construir.

En diez días se iría y seguramente haré de todo para que nunca más regrese.


	20. Como la más dulce melodía

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Outtake — Día 20**

**Como la más dulce melodía**

Bella estaba inquieta a mi lado, las tempestades realmente no eran de su agrado, ya que se removía de un lado para otro, a veces murmurando palabras que eran incomprensibles para mis oídos. Coloqué mi mano entre sus hilos castaños y acaricié su cabeza suavemente, de manera que no fuese posible perturbar su sueño pero que le trajera algún tipo de calma.

Para mi alivio, eso pareció funcionar, la respiración de mi Garrapata, una vez más, entró en un ritmo cadencioso y sus brazos fueron a buscar alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

La observé durante algunos minutos más, cada detalle ya me era tan familiar. Tenía una manchita pequeña al ladito de su boca, para muchos hasta imperceptible; creo que nunca lo notó, pero a veces le daba un beso super suave ahí, como si fuese un lugar solo mío.

Sintiendo un poco de sed salí de la cama, sin intentar despertar a mi novia y fui directo a la cocina en el primer piso. Nessie, probablemente escuchando mis pasos, corrió rápido a la escalera, siguiéndome hasta la nevera.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Tienes también miedo de la lluvia? —indagué, mirándola, aun sabiendo que la perra no sería capaz de responder—. ¿Quieres ir arriba con papá? ¿Qué tal si antes escuchas una canción?

Algunas notas ya rondaban mi mente hace algunos días, y sabía que no volvería a dormir tan rápido; el momento pareció oportuno.

Entré en la sala de música con Nessie siguiendo mis pasos y pasando pacientemente al lado del piano, me senté en el banquito y dejé que mis dedos hicieran eco por la sala con los dulces sonidos de una canción de amor. La primera canción de amor real que he compuesto; solo paraba para hacer algunas anotaciones en una hoja de papel, poniendo algunas notas, corrigiendo otras.

Las imágenes que venían a mi mente eran tan claras; mi Bella, el primer día que la vi, con las mejillas coloradas golpeando mi puerta y presentándose como la periodista que escribiría sobre mí. Ah, si ella lo hubiera sabido, debería haber dicho que era la mujer que cambiaría mi vida.

Cada día que pasaba era como si me fascinara cada vez más por ella, sentía unas inexplicables ganas de tenerla junto a mí, de querer hacer que ella riera de mis idiotas bromas y de besarla.

Mis hábiles dedos tocaban las teclas de marfil e intentaban trasmitir todo lo que sentí cuando nuestros labios finalmente se tocaron, pero tal vez nunca fuese capaz de explicar exactamente lo que pasó en ese momento.

Mi intención principal era no solo trasmitir la importancia que ella tenía para mí, sino que, al escuchar todas esas notas juntas, ella fuese capaz de darse cuenta que nuestra historia formaba la más dulce melodía.


	21. Ahora tócate, que yo también me toco

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Outtake — Día 21**

**Ahora tócate, que yo también me toco**

—_¿De qué estás hablando, Cachorro? —cuestionó ella._

—_Quiero que te toques… frente a mí._

—¿Ahora? —indagó ella con los ojos amplios.

—Sí. Es sexy.

—¿Pero así… de la nada?

—Estabas haciéndolo hace rato.

—Pero fue por impulso. Ahora…

—Está bien, si no quieres.

—No es que no quiera… —habló, quedando con las mejillas del tono rosado que tanto amaba yo—. Tengo vergüenza.

—Garrapata, hace algunos minutos estabas con mi pene en tus pechos, chupándome y tocándote. ¿Vergüenza de qué?

—¡No sé! ¡Vas a estar viendo!

—Ya te vi. Ya te lamí, ya hice muchas cosas ahí…

—¡Edward! —gritó ella, escondiendo su rostro en las manos y haciendo que me riera de su timidez.

—Déjalo, Garrapata. Lo intentamos otro día.

—No… —habló bajo y aún con las manos en el rostro—. Quiero.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —respondió, esta vez dejando que viera su rostro—. Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Ve al baño y espera unos dos minutos. Voy a cerrar los ojos. Cuando llegues, no me avises que estás aquí.

—Ok —respondí animado, yendo al baño, pero no sin antes darle un beso en sus deliciosos labios.

Hice lo que me había dicho, esperé algunos minutos en el baño y cuando creí que ya había esperado el tiempo suficiente, entré en el cuarto nuevamente.

Ella estaba en el centro de la cama, sus piernas abiertas y una mano acariciaba su sexo mientras la otra apretaba un seno. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía un poco nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo bastante excitada.

Continué callado, como me había pedido y solo observando lo que estaba haciendo, la manera que disfrutaba de darse placer. Tocó inicialmente su clítoris y un gemido salió de sus labios, estimulaba la parte más sensible, haciendo lentos círculos y en seguida penetró con un dedo su entrada, en un movimiento de vaivén que me dejaba con ganas de sustituir su dedo con el mío. Adicionó un dedo más y su ritmo aumentó. El sonido que dejaba su boca era como música para mis oídos.

Cuando me di cuenta, me había envuelto el pene con mi mano derecha y, así como ella, estaba tocándome. Un fuerte sonido gutural salió de mi boca cuando pasé el dedo por mi punta, esparciendo un poco de líquido que ahí se acumulaba.

Al escuchar mi voz Bella no paró, pero abrió los ojos, observó lo que yo estaba haciendo y su mirada centrándose en mi pene. Sabía que a ella le gustaba ese tipo de vistas.

Quitó la mano que estaba masajeando su seno y bajo por su abdomen hasta alcanzar la cima de su sexo, acariciando el lugar que más le daba placer. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y tenía la seguridad que ella no duraría mucho tiempo. Yo tampoco.

—Déjame ver cómo te corres —pedí, mi voz saliendo casi como un susurro.

Entonces aumentó aún más su ritmo y en apenas segundos estaba jadeante y llegando al culmen de su placer. Hice lo mismo en seguida. Mi semen cayendo en mis manos y en el suelo.

—Todas mis fantasías parecen estar volviéndose realidad en las últimas horas —hablé con una carcajada.

—¿Debería preguntar cuál es la siguiente? —cuestionó tímida.

—No, no soy tan pretencioso. Finalizar el día de hoy contigo en mis brazos va a ser suficiente.

—Eso es fácil —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Mejor que cualquier fantasía era la realidad de que ella es mía.


	22. El camino al infierno está pavimentado d

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 22**

**El camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones**

Jessica llegó aquí sin al menos saludar a Bella o Zafrina. Por la manera en que estaban las cosas, creí que era mejor de esa forma. Su manera de mirarme apenas me senté en el sofá, ya dejaba claro que probablemente me llevaría el mayor regaño de la tierra.

—A veces pienso que debes creer que todo es un juego —comenzó ella—, porque, sinceramente, es la única conclusión a la que logro llegar. Desde que esa mujer puso sus pies en esta casa, tu carrera está pasando por una situación delicada.

—¿Qué situación delicada, Jessica? El primer sencillo del CD se está vendiendo como pan caliente.

—Pero tu imagen está pésima. ¿A quién le gusta un cantante que engaña a una niña inocente?

—¡No he engañado a nadie, es pura mierda! —hablé enojado, perdiendo un poco el control.

—¡No es eso lo que ellos piensan! ¡Ellos creen que estás con Isabella!

—¡Y están en lo cierto! ¡Estoy con Bella! —dije, mirándola vehementemente a los ojos y, por apenas unos segundos, vi furia estampada en ellos.

—Edward, no puedes arriesgar tu carrera por una niña que apenas te estás cogiendo…

—Jessica, estás irrespetando a mi novia. No puedo obligarte a que te agrade nadie, pero si quieres actuar así, puedes salir de mi casa.

—¿Tu novia? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja, como si no creyera en la veracidad de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Sí, mi novia.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¿Parezco estar bromeando? Mira, Jessica, lo que quiero hacer es decirle a todo el mundo que ya negué un billón de veces esa porquería de relación amorosa que inventan que tengo con Tanya, y de una vez aceptar que estoy con Bella.

—¡Edward, el mundo de la música no acepta una pareja así desde Dustin y Brittany! ¡No puedes destruir eso! Esas fotos no dicen nada, aún podemos desmentir todo y decir que estabas solo protegiendo a Bella de alguien que estaba coqueteándole, o cualquier cosa del tipo. Por amor a Dios, no hagas una burrada.

—¿Desde cuándo decir la verdad está mal?

—Estás aquí desde hace dos años, Edward, hasta parece que no sabes que en Hollywood se vive de apariencias. Quien no sigue la corriente, no sobrevive.

—No soporto mentir, Jessica. Además, no estaría solo traicionando a mis fans, estaría traicionando a Bella también. Cuando me quise volver una persona pública, fingir ser alguien que no soy nunca estuvo en mis planes.

—Esto es tu sueño. Es solamente todo lo que siempre quisiste, ¿no es así? —dijo en un tono sarcástico y haciendo que mi cabeza doliera. No aguantaba más escuchar su voz.

—¿Realmente crees que aceptar mi relación sería algo tan malo? —cuestioné.

—Escucha lo que te estoy diciendo, Edward, eso que quieres hacer es suicidio, a nadie le gusta esa niña. Además, estás tirando por el retrete una carrera perfecta. Quieres aceptar una relación que tiene fecha de vencimiento.

—Jessica, basta de decir eso…

Entonces comenzó a hablar de sus planes, siempre dejando claro que todo lo que hacía por mí era pensando en mi bien. Me gustaría pensar que estaba equivocado, pero como dice el dicho: "El camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones"

Sinceramente, esperaba que no fuese por ahí por donde estaba yendo.


	23. Fue una trampa

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Outtake — Dia 23**

* * *

**Fue una trampa**

Aunque al inicio estaba dudando un poco sobre ese encuentro con Tanya, cuando comenzó a hablar sobre la grabación de un extra para el DVD, dejé mi desconfianza de lado.

La propuesta de Tanya parecía interesante y estaba prestando atención a todo hasta el momento en que el celular de Bella sonó, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

—Con permiso —habló, agarrando el aparato de su bolso y saliendo en dirección a lo que imaginaba sería el baño.

—Pero como te estaba diciendo, creo que sería super genial hacer una cosa de esas. Va a ser como si estuviéramos en los viejos tiempos de grabación de "Eternal", ya sabes. ¡Ah! Además, hablando de eso, ¡tengo un chiste perfecto! ¡Estoy segura que vas a morir de risa!

—¿Cuál? —pregunté animado. Durante el tiempo que pasamos juntos grabando las canciones para su CD, Tanya fue capaz de contarme bromas tan malas que llegaban a hacerme llorar de la risa.

—¿Por qué un enano no puede boxear? —cuestionó animada, poniendo una mano sobre la mía, intentando atrapar mi atención.

—No lo sé.

—Porque da golpes bajos —dijo y no logré evitar la estruendosa carcajada que dejó mis labios.

De pronto, fui tomado totalmente por sorpresa cuando Tanya se inclinó y pegó rápidamente sus labios a los míos.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Tanya? —cuestioné, y mirando a mi alrededor, vi que Bella estaba mirando atreves del vidrio, hacia fuera del restaurante, mientras los paparazzi la fotografiaban libremente, en seguida salió corriendo hacia el hall_. Mierda._

—Lo que dijo Jessica —dijo, con las mejillas coloradas de vergüenza—. Dios mío, ¿no sabías?

—¿Saber qué? Mierda, ¡sabía que no deberíamos haber venido! —hablé, intentando controlarme ya que las personas que estaban cerca de nosotros no quitaban los ojos de nuestra mesa.

—Jessica dijo que estabas de acuerdo con esto —Julie me habló, pareciendo estar un poco irritada—. No puedo creer que esa asesora de mierda tuya nos mintió.

—¡Puta mierda! —exclamé, pasándome las manos por el rostro e intentando de todas las maneras calmarme, pero era en vano—. No sabía de ninguna porquería. Tengo que ir tras Bella.

Salí de la mesa, bufando de rabia, rogando para que Bella aún estuviese en el hall del restaurante, pero infelizmente no pude encontrarla. Félix tampoco estaba en el bar e imaginé que habían dejado juntos el lugar.

—Félix, ¿Bella está contigo? —cuestioné apenas me atendió.

—Sí señor. Ella está conmigo.

—¿Está bien?

—No sé.

—La verdad, Félix.

—No. Quiere volver a casa.

—Cuando llegó a hablar contigo, ¿estaba nerviosa?

—Sí.

—¿Crees que hay manera de que regresen y me busquen?

—No.

—Pregúntale, por favor.

—Edward está preguntando si podemos volver para buscarlo. —Lo escuché preguntarle a Bella, pero era imposible escuchar la voz de ella— Voy a dejarla a casa y en seguida paso a buscarlo.

—Ok. Félix, solo una cosa más. ¿Está muy enojada?

—Aparentemente sí, señor.

—Mierda. Te estaré esperando.

—Ok.

Me senté en el bar y me fui a la parte más escondida, rogando para que los paparazzi no me fotografiaran. Tanya apareció de repente, sin Julie a su lado y estaba un poco preocupada.

—Disculpa, Edward. Si hubiera sabido que no tenías conocimiento de esto, jamás habría hecho algo así.

—No me interesa lo que los otros están pensando, Tanya. Si ellos vieron lo que pasó, no me importa, el problema es que mi novia lo vio.

—¿Bella?

—¿Quién más podría ser? Ella me advirtió todo este tiempo sobre Jessica y siempre defendí a mi asesora, diciendo que ella era profesional. Mierda. Debe estar emputada por culpa de eso. Todo este tiempo no la escuché.

—¿Será que ahora va a pensar que existe algo entre nosotros? —cuestionó Tanya.

—No. Bella sabe que jamás haría una cosa de esas con ella.

—Julie quiere irse, cree que ya me expuse lo suficiente. Si hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para ayudarte, dime, ¿ok? Lo siento mucho —dijo ella.

—OK, Tanya —fue la única cosa que logré decir, ya que estaba sintiéndome un poco irritado con ella también.

Félix se tardó quince minutos para ir a buscarme y yo estaba tan preocupado que me mantuve callado todo el camino.

Apenas entré a casa, subí directo a nuestro cuarto, pero Bella no estaba ahí. Fui entonces al otro, en el cual ella había dormido los primeros días.

—¿Garrapata? —llamé a través de la puerta.

—No quiero conversar ahora.

—Pero yo quiero. Habla conmigo.

—¡Lo vi! —gritó. _¿Estaba enojada por causa del beso?_

—¿Qué? Bella, no… fue solo algo estúpido que dijo Jessica —expliqué. Todo lo que pasó había sido culpa de Jessica, por algo idiota que le dijo a Tanya.

—Edward, por favor. No quiero conversar ahora, tengo rabia —dijo ella, con voz débil, e imaginé que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

—¡Nunca quieres conversar en el momento! ¡No seas estúpida, sabes lo que siento por ti! —grité con rabia por que haya pensado que le haría una cosa tan baja como besar a otra mujer en frente de ella—. ¿Garrapata? Bella…

—Edward, ¿qué está pasando? —cuestionó Zafrina, preocupada.

—¡Pasó una mierda en el restaurante y Bella no quiere hablar conmigo! —Exclamé, intentando abrir la puerta de su cuarto, pero era en vano, pues estaba asegurada.

—Calma, niño.

—¡Nunca quiere conversar en el momento! ¡No tengo la culpa de ninguna mierda!

—Edward —dijo Zaza, esta vez agarrándome del brazo—. Calma. Déjala sola un minuto, espera que se calme y tú también.

—Yo no hice nada, abuela.

—Está bien —dijo ella, pasando las manos por mi espalda—. Vamos a tu cuarto.

—¿Y si se va mañana en la mañana?

—No se va a ir. Cerraré todas las puertas y esconderé las llaves. Toma un baño y acuéstate, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, mañana estarán más calmados y conversarán mejor. Con la cabeza caliente, nada se resuelve.

Hice lo que mi abuela dijo y me bañé, pero a la hora de acostarme en la cama, no era la misma cosa; mi Garrapata estaba lejos y no quería creer que pudo pensar que le haría algo de ese tipo. No, ella debía estar enojada porque no había despedido a Jessica, y todo lo que pasó fue una consecuencia de eso. Era eso.

Al menos de eso intentaba convencerme durante todas las horas de la noche que permanecí moviéndome en la cama, sin sentir una pisca de sueño.


	24. Hit the road, Jess and don't you come ba

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Outtake — Dia 24**

* * *

**Hit the road, Jess and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.**

Apenas Tanya vino a aclarar todo conmigo, quedó completamente claro que la culpa de lo que había pasado la noche anterior era toda de Jessica.

No podía decir que no fui advertido. Todo el mundo siempre me dijo que Jessica no era la profesional más integra del universo, pero para mí eso siempre fue solo una señal de dedicación. Como siempre dije, el día en que ella hiciera algo que me perjudicara, no habría vuelta atrás. La echaría a la calle.

Entonces aquí estaba, parado en frente de su flat y listo para informarle que sus días como mi asesora habían terminado.

No tardó en abrirme la puerta y parecía un poco sorprendida al verme.

—¡Edward! no esperaba una visita tuya. Si hubiera sabido que venías habría arreglado mejor la casa.

—No hay problema, pretendo ser breve,

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó—. No pareces estar muy bien. ¿Pasó algo?

—Ya no quiero que trabajes para mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo así? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—No te hagas la tonta, Jessica. Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando y cuáles son los motivos. ¿Cómo puedes manipular a Tanya de esa manera? ¿Y, sobre todo, mandarla a hacer algo de lo que yo no tenía conocimiento? Lo sospeché, pero una parte de mi quería hacer de todo para creer que no estabas metiéndome en una trampa.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando. Pareces un poco nervioso, voy a traerte un vaso de agua y azúcar. ¿Quién sabe y así te calmas? —habló, yendo en dirección a otro cuarto.

—No quiero beber nada —dije, yendo detrás de ella—. De cómo eres, es capaz que me quieras envenenar.

—Por el amor de Dios, Edward, no seas dramático.

—No importa lo que digas, Jessica. Terminó. Estás despedida.

—¿Esto es por causa de esa muchacha? —preguntó furiosa—. ¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto!

—Mi decisión ya fue tomada y no hay nada que me haga volver atrás.

—Edward, ella no es buena para ti. ¡Isabella solo quiere ascender, aprovechar tu fama y estatus! No seas tonto, sabes que todo lo que hago es pensando en el bien de tu carrera.

—Nadie es bueno para mí, ¿eh, Jessica? ¡Pero tú lo eres! —hablé, lleno de ironía.

—¡Realmente lo soy! —gritó—. ¿Realmente crees que alguien se va a dedicar a ti tanto como yo? ¡Nunca, Edward! Despedirme es tirar tu contrato al olvido. ¡Tienes suerte de haber llegado donde estás por causa mía! Todo lo que conseguiste fue porque estuve a tu lado todo este tiempo.

—Me ayudaste, pero, por favor, para de ser así de egocéntrica. Si no tuviese el mínimo de talento, no habría sobrevivido ni dos meses aquí.

—Ella va a destruir todo eso.

—¡Detente con esa obsesión por mi novia! Ella no tiene nada que ver con eso. ¡Qué mierda! Eres la culpable, Jessica. ¡Qué idea imbécil tuviste! Hacer que una chica como Tanya se tire encima de mí. Sabes cuán ingenua es ella y por eso hiciste que callera en una cosa de esas.

—En algún momento Tanya tenía que aprender cómo funcionan las cosas.

—No puedo creer que tardé tanto tiempo para darme cuenta quién realmente eres.

—Edward, hasta parece que también eres un santito. Recuerdo muy bien que dijiste que ibas a pensar en mi plan, solo tomé una decisión más rápida por ti.

—Dije eso porque eres insistente, aburrida. No aguantaba más escuchar tu voz parloteando en mi oído sobre esas propuestas de mierda. Intenté de todas las formas ignorar tu lado manipulador, pero ya basta, Jessica. Vamos a acordarlo todo en un papel, sé que tu contrato duraría por más tiempo, pero pagaré la multa que sea para verme libre de ti. Vine solo para avisarte —hablé caminando en dirección a la puerta que entré y esperando realmente nunca más tener que verla de nuevo.

—Edward, si sales por esa puerta voy a acabar con tu carrera!

Solo salí tirando la puerta con todas las fuerzas que tenía.


	25. ¡Aún no sabes nada!

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Outtake — Día 25**

**¡Aún no sabes nada!**

**Zafrina's POV**

Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Esme me mandó un mensaje, preguntando qué había pasado con la pelea de Edward y Bella. Caminé hasta la escalera que daba al segundo piso y no vi señal de los dos. Aproveché para hacer mi llamada.

—¿Esme?

—¡Sí! Cuéntame —dijo con ansiedad.

—¡Sospecho que hicieron las paces!

—¿A qué hora llegó a casa anoche? Ni siquiera me llamaste, ¡estaba preocupada!

—Lo olvidé, disculpa. Llegó tardísimo. ¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo?

—Obvio que no, Zaza. Para de dar vueltas y cuéntame ya todo.

—¡Despidiendo a Jessica! —le conté y pude escuchar un suspiro de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo así? Ay Dios mío, ¡soñé tanto con este día! Hasta encenderé una vela.

—¡Ah, Esme, y aún no sabes nada, Jessica fue quien armó todo ese problema entre los dos! Parece que le dijo algo a Tanya y ella se tiró encima de Edward, fue algo así —le conté lo que escuché por encimita—. Pero quedé preocupadísima, ¿eh? Edward llegó a casa devastado. Estaban durmiendo en cuartos separados, después discutiendo en el corredor… no me gustó ni un poco verlos así.

—Las peleas pasan en todas las relaciones, Zaza. Sabes que Carlisle y yo hemos pasado por problemas, pero lo que importa es que después siempre lo resolvíamos. Espero que los dos estén bien, pues nunca vi a mi hijo así de contento, y creo que todo el mundo merece amar.

—Creo que lo resolvieron. Aún no he visto si durmieron en el mismo cuarto, pero Bella me dijo que lo juzgó de manera equivocada, entonces no debe haber sido algo realmente grabe. Esos chicos de hoy en día solo buscan problemas donde no los hay, les cuesta aceptar que las cosas a veces van bien encaminadas en la vida.

—Cosas del momento, vas a ver que lograrán ser más racionales.

—Puede ser. Edward primero tenía miedo que ella se fuera y después Bella se llenó de miedo de lo que le pudo haber pasado cuando desapareció anoche. Estoy casi segura que la conversación que tuvieron anoche fue bien y todo se solucionó. Voy a intentar mantenerte actualizada —hablé y, mirando hacia un lado, vi a Carmen parada mirándome. Apuntó hacia el piso de arriba, hizo una "O" con una mano y en seguida metió el dedo índice de la otra mano dentro y fuera de la O, obviamente mostrando que Edward e Isabella estaba en un momento íntimo—. Ok, estoy segura que está todo bien con ellos. Después te cuento mejor, tengo que colgar.

—Ok. ¡Estaré esperando!

* * *

**Qué tal estas dos, ¿ah? Y esa Carmen es un completo caso. Déjenme sus opiniones. Nos leemos la siguiente.**

**Besos**

**Merce**


	26. Ñam Ñam Ñam

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Outtake — Dia 26**

**Ñam Ñam Ñam **

Apenas colgó el teléfono con Félix, supe que le había gustado mi idea. Estaba esperando que ella tomara la iniciativa, pero la manera en la que desviaba la mirada cada vez que sonreía con malicia en su dirección, me indicaba que estaba esperando que yo diera el primer paso.

—¿Por qué le pediste que nos viniera a buscar más tarde? —indagué, solamente para provocarla. Era casi mi _hobbie_.

—Porque dijiste… la cosa de… ya sabes —balbuceaba.

—¿Qué, Garrapata? —cuestioné, intentando controlar la sonrisa que quería formarse en mi rostro.

—¡Para de hacer eso! ¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando! De nosotros y de… crema chantilly —habló frustrada. Adoraba el estado en el que quedaba cuando estaba así.

—Hmmm… ¡Sucia pervertida! —exclamé y ella se avergonzó, pero de pronto, hizo algo que me tomó por sorpresa.

Agarró una fresa y puso un poco de crema en la punta, en seguida pasó la lengua para retirar la crema blanca y lamerse los labios. Después le dio una mordida a la fruta y el líquido rojo y suculento de la fresa cayó por la comisura de sus labios, provocándome de una manera que fue imposible controlar mis ganas de levantarme y besarla.

Su ánimo por mi actuar era claro; puso las manos entre mi cabello y haló con fuerza, juntando su lengua a la mía y haciéndome sentir el sabor de la fresa que comió.

Agarré el frasco de chantilly de su mano y le pedí que cerrara la boca. En seguida puse la crema encima de sus labios y lo retiré con mi lengua, besándola nuevamente. Como si estuviera luchando contra mí, me quitó el frasco de las manos y apartó nuestros cuerpos. Sus actos fueron tan rápidos que apenas tuve tiempo de pensar cuando simplemente haló mi calzoncillo y lo dejó a mis pies.

Se quedó en pie y puso un poco de crema batida encima de mi tetilla, en seguida, succionándolo dentro de su boca. Nunca se cansaba de sorprenderme con su actitud. Hizo lo mismo con el otro lado y yo solo la observaba, con su cara de niña traviesa, que adoraba hacer cuando estaba pensando en perversidades.

De pronto, se puso de rodillas frente a mí y aseguró mi erección en su pequeña mano, haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo. Apenas tuve tiempo de racionalizar cuando la crema chantilly fue puesta encima de la cabeza de mi pene y ella lamió lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y quisiera saborear cada segundo.

Me estaba provocando y consiguiéndolo. Estaba loco de excitación. Bella puso un poco más de crema batida encima de mi pene y pasó la lengua sin quitar los ojos de mí. Oscilaba entre lamer, chupar y dar suaves besos, hasta el momento en que me tomó en su boca y sentí mi pene golpeando en su garganta. ¡Sus manos masajeaban mis bolas y yo luchaba para no correrme en cualquier momento!

Chupaba con ganas y sus labios hacían la presión correcta, mientras su lengua masajeaba la parte baja de mi pene.

Me retiró por completo de entre sus labios y puso un poco más de chantilly en su punta, esta vez chupándome con más agilidad; e infelizmente no logré controlarme más. Dejé que el placer invadiera mi cuerpo y ella rápidamente tragó todo lo que estaba en su boca.

La puse en pie y la levanté, poniéndola encima de la mesa en la que antes estábamos comiendo. Halé su ropa con ansiedad, queriendo verla libre de ella. En segundos, estaba desnuda frente a mí. Ahora era mi turno de aprovechar.

Puse chantilly en su pecho y, así como ella, lamí lentamente, aprovechando mi tiempo. Tenía sus labios rojos y una mirada pervertida que me hacía querer provocarla aún más, pasando mis dientes por su pezón, ganándome un gemido en respuesta.

Sacudí el frasco y estaba listo para poner un poco más sobre el cuerpo de mi novia, pero infelizmente, no salió más.

—¿Se acabó? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Creo que sí —hablé sacudiéndolo, pero no había ni una gotita para contar la historia.

—¡Hasta la porquería de crema chantilly me jode! —dijo indignada, haciéndome soltar una carcajada—. Para de reír, no es gracioso. Ahora me quedé aquí, con ganas…

—Bien, aún hay mermelada de fresa —hablé, apuntando para el bote que estaba cerca de ella.

—No, no tiene la misma gracia —dijo y me giré para agarrar su ropa que estaba en el suelo—. ¿Por qué agarras mi ropa? ¿A dónde vas? Puedes terminar lo que comenzaste.

Esa Garrapata…


	27. Si yo cocino, ¿lo puedo saborear?

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Outtake — Dia 27**

* * *

**Si yo cocino, ¿lo puedo saborear?**

**Jacob's POV **

No era por poco que hablaban que yo era uno de los mejores actores de la nueva generación. Todos los que estaban conmigo en esa mesa, con excepción de Bella, podrían jurar que yo era el galán rompecorazones de Hollywood; pero no sabían que cada vez que Edward sonreía, me derretía por dentro. Y no voy ni hablar de que prácticamente me desparramo de la silla cuando se agachó a mi lado para agarrar el tenedor que se había caído entre mis piernas.

Además, quien juraba que yo era un hombre tan macho, era la amiga de Bella, que prácticamente se tiraba encima de mí. Dios mío, ¿esa mujer no tenía marido? Marido que, por cierto, daría un buen caldo, si me permiten decir. Sí, creo que definitivamente estaba necesitando a alguien.

—¿Cuándo sale tu siguiente película? —Angela cuestiono, con una sonrisa enorme, poniendo la mano encima de mi muslo.

—Hmmm… el siguiente año —conté—. En el mes que viene debemos comenzar con la publicidad, ahí tendrás más información.

—Ah, sí —dijo, prácticamente suspirando. Estaba muriendo de vergüenza por su marido, pero no iba a ser imprudente con la mujer, ¿Y si me invita para un _ménage à trois_ con su marido?_ Dios mío, realmente necesito a alguien—._ Puedes estar seguro que iré corriendo a mirarla.

—Gracias.

—Jake probablemente va a tener un éxito más con su película —habló Bells—. ¡Nunca vi a alguien ser tan exitoso en todo lo que hace como tú!

—Claro que sí, tu novio es otro ejemplo —comenté, mirando a Edward, que pareció sorprendido con mi elogio.

Guapo, si quisieras puedo hasta enumerarte tus cualidades, comenzando por esos brazos definidos, maravillosos, y me estremezco solo de pensar en lo que está por debajo de esa ropa. _Ay, Dios mío, perdón, sé que no debemos codiciar a los novios de las amigas, ¿pero me metes en éstas con_ _Edward Cullen? ¿Hay manera de no codiciarlo? Prometo que cuando llegue a casa rezo unas tres Ave María, solo para que no quedemos en deuda._

—Es verdad —sonrió y dejó un beso en los labios del hermoso. ¡Suertuda, hija de su madre! _Ok, Dios, cuatro Ave María y ya no hablamos de esto. _¿Es una lengua lo que estoy viendo?_ Puedes apuntar seis oraciones entonces._

—Pero cuéntame… —habló Angela, pasando la mano por mi pierna nuevamente y distrayéndome. Y esa chica que no para de molestar, ¿eh? esto es broma del Señor. _Puedes quitar una Ave María ahí por tu cuenta_—. ¿Es verdad que estabas saliendo con Amanda Bancroft?

—Salimos algunas veces —comenté. Amanda aceptó un tiempo salir conmigo cuando eso fue propuesto por mi agente, finalmente también vivía una mentira, ya que amaba el otro equipo. Lo digo porque mi boca no es un baúl—. Pero ya es pasado.

—Ella parece ser muy chismosa —comentó Angela.

—Para de ser cizañaosa, Ang —dijo bella—. ¿Qué tal si paramos un poco con el vino?

—¡Nada! ¡Estoy, perfeeecta! ¡Estoy, bellííísima! —habló.

—¡Alocada! —dije y todos me miraron—. La locura de esta chica ya está un poco alta.

—No es nada, hermoso, solo estoy feliz por estar aquí contigo —habló sonriendo—. Quiero decir, con ustedes.

Estábamos todos un poco incómodos por la situación de la amiguita, excepto por Edward, que parecía de veras entretenido. Quisiera recibir un poquito de esa atención.

—Las fotos deben quedar super geniales, ¿no crees? —cuestioné a Edward

—Sí —dijo él, un poco tajante. Ay, maldita Isabella, que cela al guapo y a él ni siquiera le simpatizo. Ella hace disfrutar a su _florecita_ y yo aquí, de lo peor.

De pronto tuve una idea, mi destino era convertirme en sacerdote. ¿Ya eran qué, unas cinco Ave María para rezar? No tenía buen sexo hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Puedo jurar que era un llamado del mismísimo Dios.

—¿Aun quieren comer? —cuestionó Edward. _Depende, guapo. ¿Tienes penne con salsa boloñesa, plátano, huevos revueltos, salchichón?_

_Ok, olvida ese tema del sacerdocio y puedes agregar un Ave María. _

Angela pidió un poquito más de espagueti y Edward, educado como era, se levantó para servirle a la mujer. Cuando se estiró, su trasero quedó prácticamente en mi cara.

Mas bien, veo que voy a tener que leer la biblia.

* * *

**¿Qué tal si hacemos campaña para encontrarle una pareja a Jacob? Jajaja**


	28. Mi favorita

**Los personajes de Twlight no me pertenecen y la historia es de ****blueberrytree****, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

**Outtake — Día 28**

**Mi favorita**

Intentaba parecer lo más calmado posible con todo esto. Bella, al contrario de mí, demostraba solamente con la mirada cuán nerviosa estaba. No era como si no estuviese preocupado por nuestro futuro, y claro que había una parte de mí que estaba insegura con lo que habíamos planeado, pero intentaba al máximo no pensar de manera negativa.

Cuando estuviera arreglando las maletas, ahí sí, todo iba a ser más real. Por ahora, me gustaba pensar que hoy era solo un día más como cualquier otro a su lado. Sería una adaptación más en mi vida, tenía que funcionar. Haría que funcionara de cualquier manera. El amor era suficiente, ¿no lo era?

Apenas llegamos a casa, su mirada cambió. Era curioso cuánto la conocía, llevando en cuenta que vivíamos juntos hace apenas veintiocho días. Si estaba nerviosa, empezaba a molestar con sus uñas o entonces, tenía una clara expresión preocupada en el rostro. Cuando se estaba sintiendo triste, miraba hacia todos lados, menos a mis ojos —probablemente porque sabía que descubriría la verdad estampada en ellos—; era así como estaba ahora.

—¿Quieres conversar, Garrapata? —cuestioné, observándola quitarse los zapatos y los aretes.

—No, boberías mías. Sabes cómo soy.

—No necesitas mantener las cosas para ti solamente porque piensas que son boberías.

—No quiero entrar en ese tema de nuevo —habló—. Hoy fue tan genial.

—Lo fue, ¿cierto? Todo fue inesperado. Me gusta cuando las cosas pasan de esa manera.

—Inesperado y hasta más, ¿eh? ¡Jamás imaginé que participaría en un segmento de culinaria en el programa de Mary Stuart! Debo admitir que me divertí bastante cocinando, aun estando en TV. ¿Qué pensarán de nosotros? —indagó—. ¿Será que Sophie tenía razón y ahora va a haber menos gente a la que le caigo mal?

—No lo sé, no me importa lo que piensen, continúas siendo mi Garrapata favorita.

—Soy tu única Garrapata —habló, rolando los ojos—. Al menos, más te vale que lo sea, caso contrario, vas a ver que un zape no está nada cerca a los golpes que te voy a dar.

—Ok, ok, no necesitas amenazarme con violencia —dije riendo y poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Eres mi única. Mi favorita.

—¡Perfecto! —respondió, dándome una sonrisa enorme, pero de pronto, sus ojos cambiaron y pareció triste de nuevo.

—¿Nos cambiamos de ropa y a dormir? —cuestioné, rogando para que mañana ella estuviera mejor.

—Ok —respondió cabizbaja.

Nos levantamos y nos cambiamos de ropa, sin hablar mucho. Parecía estar en la luna y sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Solo faltaban dos días. Entonces, cuando nos acostamos, comencé a besar mis labios favoritos en el mundo entero. La besé hasta el momento que ella me correspondió con fervor y rogaba que mis caricias fueran suficientes para hacerla olvidar que hoy era nuestra penúltima noche viviendo juntos.


End file.
